Sapphire Residence
by BabyWonKyu
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE/ Cerita kehidupan rumah tangga para pasangan suami-istri muda di sebuah kompleks perumahan bernama Sapphire Residence. Bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga mereka yang masih seumur jagung? Inspired by: Tetangga Masa Gitu?/ Main pair: WONKYU/ Other pair: YUNJAE, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK/ YAOI, BL, TYPOS, DLDR :)
1. Chapter 1

**SAPPHIRE RESIDENCE**

 **Chapter 1: Neighbour No. 27**

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama

Rating: T

Main Pairing: WONKYU

Other Pair: YunJae, HaeHyuk, YeWook

Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu pagi di salah satu kompleks perumahan yang terletak di jantung kota Seoul, Korea Selatan yang padat. Dengan nuansa lingkungannya yang masih alami seperti udara pedesaan dan tata letak yang sangat proposional.

Shappire Residence.

Sebuah kompleks perumahan kelas atas hingga menengah keatas. Berdesain arsitektur minimalis yang modern, sangat cocok untuk para aktivis muda atau pasangan yang baru saja menikah yang lebih memilih mencari udara segar dari pada tinggal di apartemen yang sangat kurang asupan sinar matahari.

"Selamat Pagi, Tuan Lee. Ini koranmu."

"Baiklah, lemparkan!"

Bocah pengantar koran itu melemparkan koran di tangannya yang sudah digulung-gulung kepada seorang namja muda yang berdiri di depan rumah nomor 21.

"Oh, jangan lagi." Ucap seorang namja lain yang baru keluar dari rumah yang sama. "Yak! Lee Donghae! Jangan sampai kau menginjak pot-pot bunga kita lagi―"

"Jangan khawatir, Hyukkie Chagi. Aku dapat. Aku dapat. Aku―huwaaaa!"

Crack!

"―untuk yang ke 5 kali minggu ini."

Pagi yang cerah dan hangat untuk memulai aktivitas di kompleks itu. Udara yang segar dan harum sisa-sisa embun pagi membuat pagi di awal musim panas itu terasa sangat nyaman untuk dinikmati.

"Awal yang yang baik, Tuan Lee, Nyonya Lee."

Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae menolehkan pandangan mereka ke rumah nomor 28 yang terletak tepat di depan rumah nomor 21 milik mereka. Donghae hanya melambaikan tangannya semetara Hyukjae terlihat masih bertahan dengan wajah kesalnya karena suaminya telah memecahkan pot-pot bunga miliknya (lagi).

"Ah, selamat pagi Tuan Jung." Sahut Donghae sambil mencoba berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya yang terduduk tidak elit. Hyukjae menarik lengan suaminya itu kasar. "Dimana istrimu yang galak―"

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN GALAK, LEE DONGHAE?!"

Ketiga namja itu sontak terlonjak begitu mendengar seruan keras dari dalam rumah bernomor 28 itu. Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya saling menatap dengan tatapan horror.

"Yunho-ah, kau apakan lagi istrimu itu?" tanya Hyukjae menatap Yunho yang tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Dia hanya sedikit kesal pagi ini." Jawab Yunho sekenanya sambil memungut koran paginya yang tergeletak di halaman.

"Pagi ini?" sahut sebuah suara dari rumah nomor 23 disamping rumah pasangan Lee. "Kurasa istrimu itu kesal SETIAP HARI, kau tahu."

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh sedikit pendek dengan kepala besar terlihat sudah rapi dengan pakaian joggingnya. Seorang namja lain muncul dari dalam rumah itu dan berdiri di samping namja berkepala besar lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat pagi, Hyungdeul~"

"Pagi, Wookie~"

"Pagi, Nyonya Kim~ Selamat malam, Tuan Kim."

Kim Ryeowook tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar sapaan hangat para tetangganya. Tuan Kim, alias Kim Jongwoon, atau biasa dipanggil Yesung itu hanya memberikan death-glare terbaiknya kepada Donghae dan Yunho yang terkikik menatapnya.

"Apa? Kukira malam hari lebih cocok untuk auramu yang selalu gelap itu, Yesung Hyung. Kekekeke~" sahut Yunho sambil memberikan tanda 'peace' dengan jarinya.

"Diamlah, Yunho." Ucap yesung dengan nada berbahaya. Ryeowook disampingnya hanya mengusap bahu suaminya itu dengan lembut.

"Mereka hanya bercanda, Yesung Hyung~ Tenanglah, arrachi?"

"Tentu, Chagi~"

Donghae terkikik melihat romantisnya pasangan Kim di depannya. Namja berwajah ikan itu bersiul pelan. "Romantisnya pengantin baru 3 bulan~"

Pasangan Kim hanya tersenyum salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Eoh? Rumah nomor 27 itu sudah terjual?" tanya Yesung sambil melangkah melewati halaman dan pagar rumahnya dan berhenti di depan rumah Yunho. Yunho menyusul kemudian dan berjalan bersama yang lain menuju ke halamannya untuk melihat rumah nomor 27 yang tepat berada di samping rumahnya.

"Kukira sudah, karena papan iklan di halamannya sudah tidak ada lagi." Jawab Yunho sedikit mengernyit memperhatikan halaman rumah nomor 27 yang sudah ditata rapi dan nampak sangat layak huni. "Rapi sekali. Padahal kemarin masih berantakan dan tidak terawat."

"Mungkin pemilik barunya sudah merapikannya tadi malam." Sahut Hyukjae sedikit terkagum melihat bunga-bunga yang sudah tetata dengan rapi dan indah di sekitar halaman dan di teras rumah mungil itu. "Seleranya bagus juga. Kira-kira siapa yang akan tinggal disana, ya?"

"Dilihat dari dekorasinya, mungkin seorang gadis muda yang cantik~" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum aneh. "Tepat disamping rumahku pula―"

Pletak!

"AWWW!"

"Kalau ada gadis muda yang akan tinggal disana, maka aku akan mencincangnya dengan pisauku ini! Lihat?!"

Pasangan Lee dan pasangan Kim hanya bisa memundurkan langkah mereka pelan-pelan dengan pandangan horror ketika seorang namja cantik yang tidak lain adalah nyonya Jung alias Jung Jaejoong keluar dari rumah Yunho sambil membawa sebilah pisau daging yang besar. Catat, pisau daging. Besar!

"Atau aku akan mencincangmu dan memberikan dagingmu kepada temanku yang kanibal! Kau mau itu terjadi, Jung Yunho?!"

"Ti-tidak, Boo Chagi." Jawab Yunho sambil menatap ngeri pisau berkilau di tangan Jaejoong.

"Dia pasti psikopat." Bisik Hyukjae lirih sambil mengamit lengan Donghae erat-erat.

"Temanmu ada yang kanibal, Jae Hyung?" kali ini Ryeowook yang bertanya dengan nada polos. Yesung di sampingnya segera membekap mulut istrinya itu dengan pandangan meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong. Yunho menyilangkan tangannya tanpa suara untuk mengisyaratkan Yesung agar membawa Ryeowook kabur dari halaman rumahnya segera.

"Ah! Wookie! Kau disini!" seru Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar. Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook untuk mundur saat Jaejoong bergerak mendekat. "Kau mau membantuku memasak daging di dapur? Aku sedikit kesulitan dengan tutorial resepnya."

"Wah! Itu pasti menyenangka―"

"Jangan, Wookie!" bisik Yesung dengan tatapan horror, "Kau tidak tahu daging apa yang dimasaknya."

"Daging apa?"

"Daging manusia~"

Plak!

Yesung mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja ditimpuk oleh Jaejoong dengan serbet di tangannya. Semua yang ada disana menahan tawa.

"Awas saja kalau kalian berani mengataiku lagi." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memainkan pisau besar mengkilat di tangannya. Pasangan Lee dan Kim kembali mengambil langkah mundur sementara Yunho terlihat berusaha menggapai tangan istrinya yang masih mengacung-acungkan pisaunya. "Kalian akan berakhir menjadi sarapan kami!"

"Sudahlah, Boo~" ucap Yunho setelah berhasil menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. "Aku hanya bercanda dan tidak mungkin terpesona dengan gadis cantik manapun selain dirimu~"

"Jangan mulai, Beruang!"

Pasangan Lee dan Kim hanya menatap suami-istri di depannya dengan sorot datar dan malas. Mereka lebih memilih memperhatikan rumah nomor 27 di depan mereka.

"Benarkah akan ada gadis cantik yang akan tinggal disini?"

"LEE DONGHAE!"

Donghae menutup telinganya saat Hyukjae berseru disampingnya dengan wajah marah. "Apa? Siapa lagi yang suka dengan dekorasi bunga-bunga kalau bukan gadis muda yang cantik, Hyukkie? Aku hanya berspekulasi."

"Nenek-nenek tua juga suka bunga." Sahut Yesung spontan membuat semua yang ada disana terdiam.

"Nenekku tidak suka bunga. Beliau lebih suka wisata keliling dunia dan menghabiskan uang wasiat yang seharusnya dibagi untuk anak-cucunya."

Perkataan Donghae membuat suasana semakin hening.

Ketiga pasang suami-istri muda itu masih saja berdebat tentang siapa yang akan menempati rumah nomor 27 itu dan otomatis akan menjadi tetangga mereka nantinya. Hingga mereka tidak menyadari sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah nomor 27 itu.

"Apa menurutmu Putri Presiden yang akan tinggal disini?" tanya Donghae lagi, yang lagi-lagi membuat semuanya menatapnya aneh.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae, kau harus ke rumah sakit segera." Ucap Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Hyukjae dengan tatapan iba.

"Huh? Untuk apa?" tanya Hyukjae tidak mengerti.

"Kuantar untuk membeli obat gila untuk suamimu ini."

Donghae melolot dan memukul lengan Yunho pelan sementara yang lain menahan tawa. Ryeowook menarik lengan Yesung disampingnya saat namja mungil itu menyadari sesuatu. Yesung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Audi R8 putih mewah yang terparkir di depan rumah nomor 27. Pasangan Jung dan Lee juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Wow~ Itukah pemilik rumah ini?" bisik Jaejoong dengan pandangan takjub. "Sepertinya orang kaya."

Dan semuanya setuju dengan ucapan Jaejoong saat pintu kiri mobil terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja tinggi berpenampilan casual dengan sebuah _sunglasses_ menutupi matanya yang terlihat tajam.

"Ow~ Namja yang tampan~" gumam Jaejoong yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari Yunho.

Siapapun yang melihat penampilannya pasti terpesona, tidak terkecuali ketiga pasangan yang berdiri di halaman rumah Jung. Lihat saja _Polo Shirt_ biru langit dan celana jeans sepndek lutut yang dikenakannya, membuat tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna terlihat sangat jelas dan berhasil membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas di kompleks itu menolehkan pandangan hanya untuk menatapnya. Namja tampan itu berjalan memutari bagian depan mobilnya dan berhenti di depan pintu depan kanan mobilnya yang masih tertutup lalu membukanya.

"Yah~ Sepertinya si Tampan itu membawa orang lain~" desah Hyukjae kecewa diiringi anggukan setuju Ryeowook di sampingnya.

"Penonton kecewa~" sahut Donghae sambil melakukan _High-Five_ dengan Yesung. Mereka berdua terlihat senang melihat wajah kecewa istri-istri mereka.

Mereka kembali menatap 'tetangga-baru' itu saat dilihatnya si Namja tampan itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang masih duduk di dalam mobilnya dan tidak terlihat karena terhalang tubuhnya.

"Bicara dengan siapa sih? Ibunya, kekasihnya, atau istrinya?" tanya Ryeowook entah kepada siapa.

"Istri? Tidak mungkin." Sahut Hyukjae mencoba menghibur diri. "Si tampan itu terlihat masih muda. Mana mungkin sudah beristri!"

"Bisa kau panggil 'si Tampan-mu' itu dengan biasa saja, Hyukkie? Mungkin dia berbicara dengan neneknya." Sahut Donghae yang lagi-lagi membuat semuanya menatapnya super aneh.

Mereka kembali memperhatikan dengan seksama saat namja tampan itu minggir untuk memberikan jalan kepada seseorang yang sejak tadi diajaknya bicara. Disana, mereka bisa melihatnya, sesosok namja lain keluar dari dalam mobil mewah itu. Sesosok namja berkulit putih pucat dengan surai ikal coklat yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari pagi. Sweater putih yang dikenakannya terlihat sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya.

"Lihat itu, dia namja kan?" bisik Donghae kepada Yesung dan Yunho yang juga masih memperhatikan.

"Namja yang manis."

"Kau benar!"

Pletak! Pletak! Pletak!

Ketiga suami itu hanya mengaduh pelan saat memperolah jitakan 'lembut' dari istri masing-masing.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Samar-samar mereka bisa mendengar si namja tampan bertanya kepada namja manis yang kini sepenuhnya sudah keluar dari mobil. Namja manis itu tampak menatap bangunan rumah di depannya dengan tatapan tidak suka sama sekali.

"Tidak."

"Eoh?" sahut namja tampan itu lalu bergerak ke samping namja manis yang kini bersedekap dengan wajah masam. "Tapi bukankah kau suka bunga-bunga itu?"

"Tidak suka."

"Ta-tapi, Baby―"

Namja tampan itu berusaha mengimbangi langkah namja manis di depannya setelah sebelumnya mengunci mobil mewahnya dengan remote di tangannya. Sedangkan si namja manis hanya berjalan angkuh melintasi halaman rumah nomor 27 yang sudah ditata sedemikian rapi itu tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun.

"Setidaknya disini nyaman dan bebas udara kota yang berdebu, kan?"

Namja manis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap namja tampan di belakangnya. Namja tampan itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Dengar ya, Wonnie! Aku tidak suka disini. Udaranya terlalu terbuka, lihat?! Sinar matahari ini bisa membuat kulitku merah dan gatal-gatal. Disini juga jauh dari _Game Center._ Sangat membosankan!" seru namja manis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Namja tampan di depannya melepas _Sunglasses-_ nya lalu menangkap kedua lengan namja manis yang masih merajuk di depannya. "Hei, Baby. Sinar matahari baik untukmu, agar kau tidak terlihat selalu pucat seperti ini~ Dan lagipula sepertinya orang-orang disini terlihat ramah."

"Kau mengada-ada, Wonnie." Sahut si namja manis dengan wajah marahnya yang imut. "Semuanya aneh di sini. Orang-orangnya juga. Misalnya lihat saja orang-orang yang berdiri disana itu. Lihat? Mereka tampak aneh dan tidak baik. Lihat yang berkepala besar itu, dia pasti keturunan alien. Yang bertubuh pendek itu, dia bermasalah dengan hormon pertumbuhannya. Yang itu berwajah mirip ikan, yang itu seperti beruang mesum dan yang itu seperti monyet, mereka pasti manusia hasil rekayasa genetika ilmuwan gila Korea Utara yang menggabungkan gen manusia dan hewan secara ilegal. Dan yang itu, membawa pisau besar di tangannya, dia pasti seorang Psikopat yang suka memasak daging orang-orang dan memasaknya untuk makan malam!"

"Sebenarnya untuk sarapan~" sahut Yunho sambil berbisik dan ajaibnya tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari yang lain karena mereka masih sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Sssstt~ Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Baby. Mereka adalah tetangga kita." Ucap si Namja tampan sambil berusaha membungkuk minta maaf kepada enam namja di rumah sebelah.

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK SUKA DISINI, WONNIE! TITIK! HUWEEEEE!"

"B-baby! Tunggu aku!"

Pasangan itu menghilang di balik rumah bernomor 27. Meninggalkan tiga pasang namja yang masih terdiam menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup sempurna itu.

.

TBC

…

 **Inspired by Sitkom: Tetangga Masa Gitu?**

 **Another Story of Mine, when there are 4 stories haven't finished yet xD**

 **Sebenarnya bingung mau update yang mana dulu. The ideas for next plot have ready, but too lazy to type xD**

 **Dear my Readers, silahkan pilih FF mana yang ingin diupdate dulu. Suara terbanyak akan diupdate duluan.**

 **THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR**

 **HEAVEN LOVE STORY**

 **WONKYU M STORY**

 **LOST IN BETWEEN**

 **SAPPHIRE RESIDENCE**

 **.**

 **Mohon bantuannya untuk memilih di review. Peringkat teratas akan update paling cepat. Karena sangat tidak memungkinkan bagi saya untuk update kelimanya sekaligus hehehe**

 **.**

 **Thanks for always wait for my WonkYu FF :)**

 **Keep spread WonKyu Love**

 **.**

 **WonKyu is Love**

 **BabyWonKyu**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakannya tadi?"

Lee Hyukjae bertanya kepada kelima namja yang lain yang masih terbengong di tempatnya. Namja ber _gummy smile_ itu mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Donghae―suaminya― saat tidak ada yang merespon apa yang dikatakannya.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya." Lirih Yunho sambil menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Benar." Sahut Donghae pada akhirnya. "Aku masih tidak percaya Yesung Hyung adalah keturunan alien."

"Bena―APA?! TENTU SAJA TIDAK, IKAN PABBO!" seru Yesung dengan wajah marah yang merah padam.

"Kau memanggilku apa?!"

"Ikan! Apa itu masalah?!"

"STOP!" seru Ryeowook dan Hyukjae bersamaan sambil melerai suaminya masing-masing. Pasangan Jung hanya menghela nafas jengah melihat kelakuan tetangganya itu.

"Tampangnya manis dan imut, tapi kata-katanya setajam pisau daging yang dipegang Jaejoong~" Semuanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Yunho. "Apa dia adik namja tinggi tadi? Atau istrinya?"

"Kau ini bodoh ya, Jung Yunho? Sudah jelas sekali namja tinggi tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Baby'." ucap Donghae sambil berkacak pinggang dan memukul lengan Yunho dengan koran pagi yang masih dibawanya. "Namja manis tadi pasti bayi-nya. Kalian tahu, B.A.Y.I~"

Semuanya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pelataran halaman rumah nomor 28 milik pasangan Jung begitu Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namja berwajah ikan itu menatap kelima namja yang sudah bubar itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"HEI, AKU BENAR, KAN? HYUKKIE, AKU BENAR, KAN?!"

"APA AKU MENGENALMU?!" seru Hyukjae yang sudah mencapai halaman rumahnya sendiri.

"Ck! Kalian ini mengerti Bahasa Inggris apa tidak sih?" gumam Donghae sambil mengangkat bahu lalu lebih memilih menatap pintu rumah nomor 27 yang masih tertutup itu. "Bayi yang besar."

 **SAPPHIRE RESIDENCE**

 **Chapter 2: Choi Couple**

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama

Rating: T

Main Pairing: WONKYU

Other Pair: YunJae, HaeHyuk, YeWook

Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah sore. Matahari sudah hampir berada di sudut terjauh di bujur barat langit. Sore hari di awal musim panas seperti ini terlihat indah dan terang. Berlembarkan langit jingga yang indah dan enak dipandang mata bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Baby~ Ayolah~ Kau masih marah?"

"…."

"Mau kubuatkan pasta kesukaanmu?"

"…."

"Bagaimana kalau minum teh diluar?"

"…."

"Bermain game bersama?"

"…."

"Menonton drama bersama?"

"…."

"Uhm… Mandi bersama?"

"CHOI SIWON!"

Choi Siwon tersenyum jahil saat seruan galak itu terdengar dari namja manis yang sejak tadi pagi menolak berbicara dengannya. Namja tampan itu duduk di samping namja manis yang masih meringkuk di ranjang lalu mengusap surai ikal coklat itu lembut.

"Aku masih marah dan aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!"

"Itu tadi kau bicara~"

"Sekarang aku tidak bicara!"

"Itu bicara lagi."

"AISH!"

Siwon menahan tawa gelinya saat namja manis di sampingnya itu membalikkan badan membelakanginya dengan wajah kesalnya yang terkesan imut.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum terbiasa tinggal di lingkungan terbuka seperti ini, Sayang. Tapi bukankah ini hal baru yang patut dicoba?" ucap Siwon menarik lengan pucat itu lembut lalu menghadapkan tubuh itu untuk menghadapnya. "Kita coba dulu, oke, Choi Kyuhyun-ku yang manis?"

Cho Kyuhyun―atau sekarang menjadi Choi Kyuhyun―istri sahnya― itu hanya merengut sambil mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Siwon menatapnya sambil tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Kenapa tidak di apartemen-mu saja?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Tidak cukup sinar matahari dan udara segar disana. Lihat ini, kulitmu sudah pucat karena kekurangan vitamin D." sahut Siwon sambil mengusap lembut kulit lengan Kyuhyun yang putih pucat. "Kau mau terlihat seperti vampire? Atau kau memang seorang vampire yang berencana menggigit leherku saat aku tidur? Hmm~"

"YAH! Yang ada adalah kau yang selalu menggigiti leherku saat aku tidur, Wonnie!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggigit lagi sekarang~"

"HUWAAAAA!"

Kyuhyun spontan turun dari ranjang king-sized itu saat Siwon berusaha merangkak ke atas tempat pembaringannya tadi. Iris coklat caramel itu melebar panik saat namja tampan di depannya mulai bergerak mendekat dengan seringaian menakutkan.

"Aku vampire yang suka menghisap darah para namja manis yang suka merajuk, Rawrrr~"

"Ini tidak lucu, Wonnie!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil beringsut ke pojok ruangan lalu merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding dan bergerak perlahan menuju pintu di sisi kiri tubuhnya. " _Stop it_!"

" _You look delicious, Baby~_ "

"KYAAAAAA!"

Siwon melompat dari ranjang dan mencoba menerkam Kyuhyun di depannya, namun Kyuhyun bisa memperkirakan hal itu dan berhasil kabur dari kamar dan berlari menuju arah tangga sebelum―

Grep

Oh, tidak!

" _I got you, Wifu."_

Kyuhyun menatap horror lengannya yang digenggam oleh Siwon yang menyeringai menatapnya. Belum sempat ia melawan atau menghindar, tubuhnya sudah ditarik dalam pelukan tubuh kekar Siwon dan ditarik menuju tangga, lalu―

"Wohooooo~"

"Huwaaaaaa!"

Bruk!

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan kakinya kembali menapak lantai setelah sebelumnya Siwon membawanya meluncur melalui pegangan tangga dari lantai atas ke lantai bawah. Catat, meluncur!

"Bagaimana? Asik, kan?" tanya Siwon sambil melepaskan dekapannya di tubuh namja manis di depannya yang masih terengah dan membeku karena terkejut. "Baby?"

"Ta-tadi i-tu―" ucap Kyuhyun tersendat dengan mata melebar menatap Siwon. Siwon sudah bersiap akan amukan istrinya. "AMAZING! AYO LAKUKAN LAGI, WONNIE! WOHOOOO~"

"Kau suka?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar lalu menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun yang masih bersorak senang.

"Tentu―"

"Sudah kubilang itu akan―"

"―SAJA TIDAK, PABBO!" seru Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Siwon kemudian memberinya jitakan tepat di kepala namja tampan itu. "Kau mau membuatku mati jantungan, hah?!"

Siwon mengaduh pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan 'sayang' Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju dapur, masih sambil mengomel.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya besok kita harus kembali ke apartemen!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah menuju lemari es dan mengambil satu cup besar ice cream dan sebuah sendok di samping lemari es. "Atau kembali ke rumah Appa dan Eomma saja!"

"Mwo?! Tidak kah kau ingin mencoba disini lebih lama lagi, Baby?" sahut Siwon sambil mendudukkan dirinya di mini-bar yang ada di depan dapur minimalisnya. Kyuhyun duduk di depannya sambil berusaha membuka cup ice cream di depannya namun gagal. Siwon mengambil cup itu lalu membukanya dan menyerahkannya kembali kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak suka hal baru, Wonnie. Dan sudah kukatakan berulang kali padamu kalau aku alergi sinar matahari! Aku alergi keramaian! Dan aku alergi dengan orang-orang disini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memakan ice cream vanilla di depannya dengan lahap. "Lihat! Bahkan aku alergi dengan dengan warna langit jingga disini. Kau tahu aku suka warna biru, kan?"

"Enam bulan saja, bagaimana?" tawar Siwon sambil sesekali menerima suapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan sesendok penuh ice cream ke dalam mulut Siwon dengan kasar, membuat suaminya itu tersedak.

"Lima bulan setengah?"

"Oh ayolah, Tuan Choi~ Masa' kau hanya mengurangi 15 hari?! Kau sungguh tidak tahu cara tawar-menawar yang baik, ya?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan sendok ice creamnya tepat di depan wajah Siwon.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau 5 bulan?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Lima bulan plus asupan biscuit dan ice cream setiap hari?"

"Shireo!"

"Oke, aku turunkan menjadi 4 bulan―" Kyuhyun berhenti memakan ice creamnya lalu menatap Siwon yang nampak berpikir. "Empat bulan 30 hari, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Namja manis itu sudah akan mengira suaminya akan benar-benar menurunkan tawarannya, tapi… Sudahlah!

"Empat bulan 30 hari, ya?" ulang Siwon saat istri manisnya itu tidak menjawab.

"Itu sama saja dengan 5 bulan, Tuan Choi yang pintar sekali~" sahut Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan.

"Jadi?"

"TI-DAK MA-U!"

Siwon mendesah putus asa sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja. Namja tampan itu kemudian bertopang dagu dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih asik memakan ice creamnya. Sesekali tangannya menyeka ujung bibir atau pipi chubby di depannya yang belepotan krim vanilla.

"Padahal aku mau menghabiskan waktu berdua selama musim panas ini, Baby~ Hanya denganmu. Kita berdua."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Namja manis itu menatap iris kelam Siwon yang bersinar sendu menatapnya. "Apa bulan madu kita yang cuma 1 minggi itu tidak cukup untukmu?"

Siwon tersenyum sambil melahap ice cream di sendok yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau masih marah karena itu?"

"Apa aku terlihat marah?!"

"Ya~ Kau terlihat sangat marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Ya~ Kau marah."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak, Wonnie!"

"Iya, Baby."

"TID―"

Cup

Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-katanya saat ciuman itu mendarat di bibirnya. Namja manis itu hanya bisa terdiam dan membiarkan bibir lembut Siwon memanjakannya. Rasa manis vanilla terasa di sela-sela ciuman lembut mereka.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap bibir merah di depannya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kumohon, kita coba disini beberapa bulan saja." Ucap Siwon kalem masih mempertahankan jarak wajahnya untuk sedekat mungkin dengan Kyuhyun. "Jika kau tetap tidak nyaman, baru kita kembali ke apartemen atau ke rumah Eomma, ya?"

Siwon terkikik saat melihat rona merah di kedua pipi gemuk Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tahu benar bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk membujuk istri manisnya ini. Dengan kelembutan dan kesabaran.

"Ba-baiklah~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah entah karena apa. "T-tapi aku mau game console yang lengkap! Juga biscuit dan ice cream setiap hari!"

Siwon tertawa bahagia lalu memeluk namja manis di depannya dengan erat. Kyuhyun hanya menggeliat dan meronta sekenanya.

"Tentu saja, Sayang~"

"YEAYYYY!" seru Kyuhyun gembira. "Tapi aku masih tidak suka dengan warna langit itu, Wonnie~"

Siwon menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap keluar jendela besar di sisi pintu dapurnya. Namja tampan itu berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memejamkan mata saja?" usulnya.

"Ide bagus. Seperti tidur, begitu?" sahut Kyuhyun antusias. "Aku suka tidur."

"Bukan! Hanya memejamkan mata sampai warna jingga itu menghilang."

"Itu ide terbodoh yang pernah kudengar." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tadi kau bilang ide yang bagus." Sahut Siwon sambil mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun di depannya. Membuat si pemilik hanya memekik tak suka.

"Ck! Baiklah, Ayo kita coba!"

Siwon bangkit lalu menarik Kyuhyun ke arah sofa besar di ruang tengah lalu membawa Kyuhyun duduk disana dan memeluknya.

"Sekarang kita akan menutup mata sampai warna jingga itu menghilang." Ucap Siwon sambil menyamankan posisi kepala Kyuhyun yang bersandar di bahunya. "Kau siap, Baby?"

"Siap!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Oke, dalam hitungan ketiga, kita akan memejamkan mata bersama, oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan sedikit merengut saat Siwon kembali mendaratkan kecupan kilat di bibirnya.

"Satu… Dua… Tiga!"

.

― _Sapphire Resident―_

 _._

"Kau yakin kita akan mengunjungi mereka sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Kita harus menyambut tetangga baru kita secepatnya."

Yesung menatap ragu pada Donghae yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ryeowook dan Hyukjae berdiri di samping mereka dengan beberapa barang di tangan mereka.

"Dimana pasangan Jung itu? Rumahnya hanya berjarak satu pagar pembatas dari sini astaga." Keluh Hyukjae sambil menata box-box kecil di tangannya.

"Mungkin mereka berdua masih makan malam dengan menu daging manusia andalan mereka~ Hiiiii~" ucap Donghae dengan nada bicara yang dibuat seseram mungkin disertai dengan gerakan tangan seperti menirukan gerakan hantu.

Yesung, Ryeowook dan Hyukjae hanya memutar mata mereka malas melihat tingkah konyol Donghae. Saat ini pasangan Kim dan pasangan Lee itu sudah ada di pelataran halaman rumah nomor 27. Mereka sepakat untuk mengunjungi tetangga baru mereka malam ini. Beberapa bingkisan dan keperluan bertamu sudah mereka siapkan. Dan kini mereka hanya perlu menunggu pasangan Jung yang dari tadi masih belum muncul dari dalam rumah nomor 28 yang berada persis di samping tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ahoy, semuanya~"

Sapaan itu membuat keempat namja yang sejak tadi menunggu itu menoleh ke arah halaman di samping mereka. Disana Yunho berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jaejoong muncul di belakangnya dengan membawa beberapa botol gelap yang familiar.

"Rumah kalian jauh sekali, ya? Sampai terlambat 5 menit lamanya!" ucap Yesung kepada pasangan Jung yang sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Maaf, kami ketinggalan pesawat tadi." Sahut Yunho santai lalu mengacungkan beberapa botol wine yang dibawa Jaejoong. "Ayo berpesta."

"Yunho, kita hanya akan menyambut kedatangan tetangga baru. Bukannya merayakan pergantian tahun." Ucap Hyukjae sambil menatap tiga botol wine yang dipegang pasangan Jung.

"Kau ini tidak tahu cara memanjakan tetangga baru, ya?" sahut Jaejoong dengan wajah galaknya. "Inilah cara kami menyambut teman baru."

"Kalian tidak memberi kami wine saat kami baru pindah kesini." Kali ini Donghae yang menyahut. Semua menatapnya malas.

"Itu karena kalian yang lebih dulu ada disini daripada kami!" jawab Jaejoong yang hampir saja melempar satu botol wine kepada Donghae, namun Yunho buru-buru menahan gerakan istrinya itu.

"Sudahlah, Hyungdeul. Kapan kita masuknya?"

Semuanya tersadar akan ucapan Ryeowook. Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu putih dengan label kayu pahatan bertuliskan 'CHOI'. Yesung yang berdiri paling depan segera menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu minimalis itu.

Ting tong~

Ting tong~

Pip

' _ **Siapa disana?'**_

Suara intercom yang ada di sisi kiri pintu terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. Yesung berdehem sebentar, lalu menjawab. "Uhm, Annyeonghaseyo~ Kami dari―"

' _ **Kami tidak memberi sumbangan suka rela.'**_

Semuanya terdiam mendengar kalimat datar bernada galak itu. Yesung menatap yang lain dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kami bukan meminta sumbangan. Kami ini―"

' _ **Kalian pengemis?'**_

"Apa?!" seru Yesung terkejut. "Tentu saja ti―"

' _ **Kalian penagih hutang? Oh, tunggu. Kami tidak berhutang kepada siapapun. Yang ada adalah orang-orang yang suka berhutang kepada kami.'**_

Semuanya sweatdrop mendengar suara yang keluar dari intercom itu. Yunho menggeser posisi Yesung yang sudah terlihat emosi.

"Selamat malam, maaf mengganggu istirahat anda." Ucap Yunho dengan lancar. "Kami ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Choi."

' _ **Kalian orang-orang aneh itu?'**_

"Ya. AH! Maksudku bukan." Ucap Yunho buru-buru. "Kami penghuni rumah nomor 21, 23, dan 28. Kami ingin bertamu untuk―"

' _ **Untuk meminta makan malam?'**_

"Tidak."

' _ **Meminta―'**_

"Tidak, tidak meminta makan malam atau kue gratis." Sahut Yunho cepat-cepat, tahu benar apa yang akan dikatakan orang yang ada di balik pintu ini. "Hanya bertamu untuk menyapa tetangga baru dan mencoba mengakrabkan diri."

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae terlihat menahan tawanya melihat kesabaran Yunho. Sedangkan Donghae, Yesung dan Jaejoong hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dia pasti si 'Baby' yang tadi pagi mengatai kita." Ucap Donghae pelan sambil menatap ngeri pintu di depannya.

' _ **Aku tidak percaya dengan kalian. Pergilah.'**_

Yunho sudah akan berkata lagi, namun Hyukjae menariknya minggir sebelum namja berjuluk beruang itu berkata lagi. "Serahkan padaku."

Yunho menatap Hyukjae yang kini berdiri di depan intercom dengan pandangan skeptic. Donghae yang ada di sampingnya berbisik pelan. "Hyukkie sudah biasa menghadapi bayi seperti ini."

"Lee Donghae, dia bukan bayi. Itu hanya panggilan sayang saja." Ucap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat.

"Annyeong~" ucap Hyukjae dengan nada ceria.

' _ **Kau tidak dengar apa kataku? Pergi. Go away. Qu. Ikimasu. Gehen. Hush~ Hush!'**_

Semuanya kembali tergelak dan sweatdrop mendengar kalimat yang terdengar dari intercom. Jaejoong nampak sudah sangat emosi namun Yunho berhasil menenangkannya.

Hyukjae berdehem lagi lalu mulai berbicara lagi. "Begini, kami punya beberapa makanan ringan, kue manis dan ice cream disini. Kami bermaksud membaginya―"

' _ **Kau bilang kue manis?'**_

"Ya~ Ada beberapa baris macaroon dan chesee cake―"

' _ **Ice cream? Apa ada yang rasa vanilla?'**_

"Vanilla and Full-cream." Sahut Hyukjae cepat-cepat. Semua yang ada di belakangnya menatapnya tak percaya. "Bahkan kami membawa beberapa botol wine."

Hyukjae tersenyum puas saat mendengar bunyi 'pip' dari intercom dan suara kunci pintu yang dibuka dari dalam. Semuanya bergumam antara takjub dan aneh melihat keahlian Hyukjae menaklukkan hati si 'Baby' cerewet di balik pintu rumah nomor 27 ini.

Ceklek

"Annyeong―haseyo~"

Sapaan keenam namja yang berdiri di depan pintu itu sempat tersendat saat pintu di depan mereka terbuka. Bukan karena melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan mereka, namun namja manis yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu itu terlihat aneh dengan masker mata hitam menutupi kedua matanya.

"Uhm, maaf. Mengapa kau memakai masker mata?" tanya Ryeowook spontan mewakili semua wajah bertanya di sekelilingnya.

"Aku alergi dengan warna langit jingga disini." Sahut namja manis yang tidak lain adalah Choi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 7 malam." Kali ini Jaejoong yang menimplai dengan pandangan aneh.

"Lalu?" sahut Kyuhyun lagi sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Langitnya sudah berwarna hitam. Bukan jingga."

"Benarkah?"

Semuanya sontak mengangguk karena mereka sudah kehilangan kata-katanya karena terlalu heran dengan tingkah namja manis yang kini mulai mengintip dari sudut masker matanya.

"Ah, kalian benar. Hitam adalah salah satu warna kesukaanku." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit bersorak senang sampil melepas masker matanya. Iris coklat karamelnya yang bulat menatap enam orang namja yang masih terdiam di depannya. Mata indah itu berbinar melihat box-box kue dan beberapa botol wine yang dibawa tamu-tamunya.

"WOW, MAKANAN~ AYO MASUK, TETANGGA!"

.

― _Sapphire Resident―_

 _._

Choi Siwon baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil di tangannya. Namja tampan itu mengernyit saat tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di atas ranjang. Padahal tadi istri manisnya itu masih terlelap karena terlalu lama menutup mata untuk menunggu langit jingga itu berganti warna, dan ia memindahkannya dari sofa ke kamar mereka. Tapi sekarang ranjang besar berbalut seprai satin berwarna Royal-Green itu sudah rapi dan kosong.

"Baby?"

Siwon melangkah menuju balkon kamar dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Namja tampan itu lebih memilih berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil kaos V-neck tipis dan sebuah celana pendek yang nyaman. Selesai dengan mengganti baju, Siwon turun dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menggiring beberapa orang ke arah ruang tamu dari pintu depan.

"Ah, ada tamu rupanya." Sapa Siwon ramah sambil sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang tamu. "Annyeonghaseyo~ Selamat datang."

Ketiga pasang suami-istri di depannya membalas salam ramah Siwon dengan balas membungkuk sopan. Siwon mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya untuk duduk sementara dirinya juga mendudukkan dirinya sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Choi." Sapa Yunho sambil meletakkan beberapa bingkisan yang dibawanya ke atas meja. "Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat anda. Kami dari rumah 21,23, dan 28. Jung Yunho imnida dan ini istri saya, Jung Jaejoong. Di sebelah sana ada Kim Jongwoon dan istrinya Kim Ryeowook. Dan mereka adalah Lee Donghae dan istrinya Lee Hyukjae."

"Annyeonghaseyo~ Salam kenal." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Siwon berdiri dan menjabat tangan keenam namja di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Siwon imnida. Dan ini Choi Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam menatap makanan di depannya. "Ayo, Baby. Sapa tetangga baru kita."

Kyuhyun hanya membungkuk sekilas sambil menggumamkan namanya. Pandangannya masih fokus ke arah beberapa kue dan ice cream di depannya.

"Siwon-ssi, apa Kyuhyun-ssi ini istrimu?"

"Bukan. Aku adalah tukang kebunnya." Celetuk Kyuhyun ketus untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Siwon tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Yesung dan mulai berbisik kepada Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Baby, sopanlah sedikit~ Mereka tetangga baru kita."

"Itu adalah sopan versiku."

"Wah, Siwon-ssi. Tukang kebunmu manis sekali~" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang kini melotot kepadanya. Hyukjae yang duduk di sampingnya menjitak kepala suaminya gemas.

"Haha, terima kasih pujiannya, Donghae-ssi. Kyuhyun adalah istriku." Jawab Siwon sopan sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun agar namja manis yang sudah bersiap untuk menyerang itu tetap bertahan di posisinya.

"Wow, kalian pasangan suami-istri juga?" kata Hyukjae takjub. "Padahal kalian masih terlihat sangat muda. Pada awalnya kami mengira kalian adalah kakak-beradik atau ayah-dan anak."

"Haha, memang banyak yang berpikiran seperti itu kok." Sahut Siwon sedikit tersipu malu.

"Bahkan beberapa orang pernah menganggap Siwonnie adalah ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang berkencan denganku."sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai menatap Siwon yang terlihat semakin salah tingkah di sampingnya.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?" tanya Yunho.

"Tiga―"

"Tiga tahun?" sela Yesung dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Tiga bulan?" Jaejoong juga ikut menimpali.

"Tiga windu? Tiga decade? Tiga abad? WOW!" semuanya sudah akan menjitak kepala Donghae yang berbicara seenak jidatnya kalau saja tawa Siwon tidak menghentikan tindakan mereka.

"Sebenarnya baru tiga minggu."

"MWO?!"

Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya dengan jengkel mendengar suara tanya serempak di depannya. Siwon tertawa kecil di tempatnya.

"Kalian benar-benar pengantin baru~" Puji Jaejoong sambil menatap pasangan Choi dengan tatapan takjub.

"Dan kalian pasti pengantin tua."

Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum meminta maaf mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai menatap Ryeowook yang terlihat takut-takut.

"Wah sepertinya pasangan Kim bukan lagi pasangan termuda saat ini, ya?" ucap Yunho mencoba menetralkan suasana yang tadi speechless.

"Iya sepertinya begitu. Usia pernikahan kami baru 3 bulan." Ucap Yesung menjawab pandangan bertanya Siwon.

"Usia pernikahan kami juga belum mencapai satu tahun." Kali ini pasangan Jung dan Lee juga menimpali.

Mereka larut dalam obrolan panjang yang akrab. Siwon terlihat sangat cocok dengan tetangga-tetangga barunya ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menghilangkan embel-embel panggilan formal mereka. Tak terasa malam sudah semakin larut dan semua makanan yang mereka bawa tadi sudah habis―walau kebanyakan Kyuhyun-lah yang memakannya.

"Siapa yang membuat kue macaroon ini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat macaroon terakhir berhasil dilahapnya.

"Aku yang membuatnya, Kyu. Rasanya enak, kan? Kau suka?" sahut Ryeowook seraya meletakkan gelas wine-nya yang sudah kosong.

"Yang warnanya jingga tidak enak." Balas Kyuhyun santai.

"Benarkah?" sahut Ryeowook dengan nada sedih. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan Siwon mencoba meminta maaf untuk yang kesekian kalinya kepada Ryeowook.

"Jangan salah paham, Wookie." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kyuhyun bilang tidak enak karena dia tidak suka warna jingga. Bukan karena rasanya, kuemu sangat lezat."

Kyuhyun menatap horror kepada Siwon yang tersenyum menatap Ryeowook, namja manis itu mengambil gelas winenya yang sudah kosong lalu menuangkan wine baru kesana hingga hampir penuh. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun meminum semua minuman berwarna merah itu sekali tegukan sampai habis."

"Wow, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau hebat~"

Pujian Donghae mebuat Siwon yang sejak tadi mengobrol dengan Yesung, kini menatap istrinya yang terlihat kekenyangan dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya sambil memegang gelas kosong.

"Yunho Hyung, Jae Hyung, berapa kadar alcohol di wine ini?" tanya Siwon saat mulai melihat gejala aneh pada istrinya.

"Uhm… 10 persen sepertinya." Jawab Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk di sampingnya. "Apa kurasa sebentar lagi istrimu akan―"

"Macaroon jingga itu rasanya sama sekali tidak enak." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk box macaroon yang sudah kosong. "Seperti kau sedang makan matahari. Blehh~ rasanya buruk. Kau pernah makan matahari, kan Wonnie?"

"Dia mabuk." Ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam kedua lengan Kyuhyun yang bergelayut manja kepadanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Siwon-ah? Dia meminum segelas penuh sekaligus." Ucap Hyukjae dengan nada khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini sudah biasa untuknya." Ucap Siwon sambil sesekali menyingkirkan telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang menjamah wajahnya. "Kyuhyun sangat suka Wine dan sejenisnya."

"Matahari itu masuk ke mulutku! Apa yang harus kulakukan, Wonnie? Aku tidak suka matahari~ Hik! Hik!" gumam Kyuhyun lagi, "Lihat ini, ada alien dan beberapa spesies hewan di rumah kita~"

Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun yang masih bergelayut kepadanya. Namja tampan itu merebahkan tubuh istrinya di sofa yang didudukinya.

"Sebaiknya kami pulang, kurasa Kyuhyun perlu istirahat."

Siwon berdiri dan tersenyum meminta maaf kepada ketiga pasangan di depannya. Tetangga-tetangga barunya itu pamit beberapa saat kemudian. Siwon tidak lupa menyampaikan terima kasih atas perhatian mereka.

"Jangan sungkan untuk datang lagi, Hyungdeul." Ucap Siwon saat mengantar tamu-tamunya ke depan pintu. "Dan maaf masalah Kyuhyun dan kata-katanya yang sedikit err…"

"Jangan khawatir, Siwon-ah." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. "Istrimu itu manis dan lucu, kami terhibur."

"Dan dia juga bisa membuat Jaejoong kalah telak dalam masalah ke-evil-an."

"Apa katamu?!" seru Jaejoong menanggapi ucapan Donghae.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"JANGAN TERTAWA! KALIAN BERISIK!"

Seruan keras dari dalam rumah nomor 27 itu membuat tawa mereka terhenti. Siwon kembali membungkuk minta maaf kepada para teman barunya ini.

"Tapi aku terkesan kalian bisa dengan mudah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon lagi, "Biasanya istriku itu sangat hobi mengusir tamu asing, kekekeke~"

Semuanya saling menatap sambil tersenyum penuh arti menanggapi perkataan Siwon. Sepertinya namja tampan di depan mereka ini tidak mengetahui bagaimana usaha keras mereka untuk bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Te-tentu saja." Sahut Hyukjae dengan tawa yang aneh, "Kami tahu tata cara bertamu yang baik dan benar, hehehe."

.

― _Sapphire Resident―_

 _._

Siwon menutup pintu di depannya lalu memutar kuncinya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun sudah tertidur meringkuk di sofa. Setelah membereskan piring kue dan gelas yang ada di meja, Siwon berjongkok di tepi sofa lalu mengusap pipi gemuk Kyuhyun yang sedikit memerah.

"Mataharinya ada di mulutku~"

"Mataharinya sudah tenggelam ke dalam sini." Sahut Siwon sambil mengusap perut Kyuhyun. Usapan lembut yang lama kelamaan menjadi sedikit kasar karena gemas. "Ayo bangun, mereka sudah pulang. Aku tahu kau cuma pura-pura, Baby."

"Aku mabuk~ Dan aku bersungguh-sungguh~"

"Seorang Choi Kyuhyun mabuk hanya dengan meminum satu gelas wine beralkohol 10 persen?" ucap Siwon sambil mencubit hidung mancung istrinya dengan sedikit keras.

"YAK! Appo~" pekik Kyuhyun sambil mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah. Namja manis itu menatap suaminya yang masih terkikik di sampingnya. "Kugigit telingamu!"

Grek!

"Awww!" pekik Siwon saat telinganya digigit secara membabi buta oleh Kyuhyun. Yah~ walaupun tidak terlalu kuat dan tidak sakit, tapi tetap saja membuatnya terkejut.

"Haha~ Rasakan itu, Choi!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu duduk bersila diatas sofa. Siwon yang sudah memulihkan keadaan telinganya, kini ikut bergabung dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Siwon lalu sengaja melebarkan lengannya di atas sandaran sofa dan bersiul pelan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan suaminya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ada tempat hangat yang kosong~" senandung Siwon sambil sesekali bersiul tanpa sekalipun menatap Kyuhyun yang masih duduk bersila di sudut sofa. "Kosong dan hangat~"

Siwon menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat ingin melompat kedalam dekapannya itu. Ia tahu benar, Kyuhyun paling suka duduk dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Kau tidak akan menggigit telingaku juga, kan?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa Siwon meledak mendengar pertanyaan malu dan takut dari Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu menghentikan tawanya saat Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang besar menunggu jawaban.

"Tentu saja tidak, Baby." ucap Siwon lembut sambil tersenyum. "Kemarilah."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun segera melompat kesamping Siwon dan bergelung disana. Siwon tertawa sambil melingkarkan lengannya mengelilingi pinggang istrinya.

"Bagaimana? Tetangga kita asyik kan?" tanya Siwon seraya mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang menyamankan diri di atas dadanya.

"Mereka merepotkan dan banyak bicara, Wonnie." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan tatapan malas dan sedikit tertarik. Beruntung Siwon tidak bisa melihatnya karena posisinya ada di samping belakangnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau nyaman dan akrab dengan Wookie, Jae Hyung dan Hyukjae Hyung."

"Kalau menjahili mereka kau anggap sebagai akrab ya tidak apa-apa."

Siwon tertawa mendengar penuturan evil itu. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menjahili orang lain, hm?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya lalu menatap Siwon dengan mata memicing. "Kenapa?! Kau mau memuji dan membela namja yang kekurangan hormon pertumbuhan itu? Siapa namanya tadi? Riwook?"

"Ryeowook, Baby. Kim Ryeowook."

"NAH! KAU HAFAL NAMANYA, KAN?!" seru Kyuhyun keras hingga membuat Siwon hampir terlonjak di tempatnya. "KAU MENYUKAINYA, YA?!"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya." Sahut Siwon santai. Kyuhyun melotot di tempatnya, menatap kesal wajah suaminya yang masih terkikik di tempatnya. Iris coklat caramel itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"K-kau m-menyu-kainya?"

"Iya aku menyukainya." Ulang Siwon lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun agar namja manis itu mendekat kearahnya. "Menyukainya sebagai teman dan tetangga. Kau cemburu?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu ke arah lain saat Siwon menatapnya dengan senyum merekah.

"Siapa yang cemburu?!"

"Kau cemburu, kan, BabyKyuKyu~"

"Tidak!"

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Memang warnanya seperti ini!"

"Aww~ Kau cemburu~"

"WONNIE!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Siwon tertawa lagi melihat kelakuan imut istrinya. Namja tampan itu kemudian membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna di dada bidang Siwon.

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura mabuk tadi?"

"Agar mereka cepat pulang." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil memainkan jarinya di atas kaos suaminya.

"Itu tidak baik, Baby." ucap Siwon seraya mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar menatapnya. "Mulai sekarang kita akan bergaul dengan mereka."

"Aku mengantuk dan mereka tidak pulang-pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Siwon tidak tahan dengan pemandangan di depannya mencuri kesempatan mengambil satu kecup singkat di bibir plum itu. "Aku kan ingin cepat-cepat tidur~"

"Kau ingin cepat-cepat tidur denganku?" ulang Siwon sedikit mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. "Kau yakin~"

"Tentu sa―" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat wajah nakal Siwon. "Maksudku tidur biasa. Tidur normal seperti biasa. Bukan melakukan yang lain. No other! Kau paham, Wonnie?!"

"Yyaaa~" ucap Siwon dengan nada menggoda. "Ayo!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup saat Siwon menggendongnya ala pengantin menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua.

"Oh, ini tidak baik."

.

TBC

…

 **Bagaimana? Sudah panjang kan? Bagi yang kemarin review chapter 1 terlalu pendek, chapter ini sudah panjang ^^**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya FF ini mendapat suara di peringkat 3 untuk diupdate. Kekeke**

 **Next update will be THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR then HEAVEN LOVE STORY**

 **.**

 **Stay tuned ;)**

 **.**

 **Thanks for always wait for my WonkYu FF :)**

 **Keep spread WonKyu Love**

 **.**

 **WonKyu is Love**

 **BabyWonKyu**


	3. Chapter 3

Drrrt… drrrt… drr―

Alarm penanda waktu bangun itu terhenti saat sang pemilik mematikannya. Pagi masih berada di penghujungnya. Langit diluar masih semi-gelap dan menunjukkan transisi warna dari hitam ke biru kejinggaan. Matahari masih terlalu malu untuk menampakkan diri dan menyapa musim panas yang hangat saat itu.

Choi Siwon membuka matanya yang masih berat lalu beralih menatap jendela kaca besar yang ada di depan ranjangnya. Tirainya masih tertutup, namun Siwon bisa melihat bias langit kebiruan di luar.

05.30 Pagi waktu Seoul.

Masih pagi. Namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jendela menuju ke samping kirinya. Tersenyum dan mengagumi sosok yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang~" ucap Siwon lirih sambil mengusap pelan pipi gemuk yang terlihat kemerahan karena udara dingin itu.

Siwon mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi miring agar bisa menikmati wajah manis dan indah milik seseorang yang sudah terikat kepadanya beberapa minggu yang lalu ini. Kepada istrinya, Choi Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu meraih surai ikal kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun-nya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan lalu mengusapnya lembut dengan jemari-jemari besarnya. Terasa lembut dan harum.

"Oh, Cho Eomonim. Terbuat dari apakah anakmu ini? Pasti dia terbuat dari gumpalan kapas dan permen manis yang banyak jumlahnya. Itukah sebabnya mengapa Choi Kyuhyun-ku ini sangat lembut dan manis? Kekekeke."

Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengar monolognya sendiri. Namja tampan itu akhirnya mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun yang masih menindih lengannya dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati ke atas bantalnya sendiri. Sedikit terkekeh lagi saat melihat kancing piyama istrinya yang masih berantakan dan terbuka disana-sini. Siwon kembali merona saat melihat beberapa bercak merah keunguan―hasil karyanya―yang menghiasi dada putih pucat itu.

Oh ayolah~ Mereka masih pengantin baru. Dan hal seperti 'kegiatan-malam' atau sekedar 'bekas-kissmark-bertebaran' bukanlah hal yang tabu, kan?

Kembali kepada Siwon, namja tampan itu sudah selesai mengancingkan kancing piyama putih Kyuhyun dan sekarang sedang menggelar selimut tebal diatas tubuh ramping―sedikit berisi― Kyuhyun. Memastikan pendingin ruangan sudah berada di suhu lumayan hangat, Siwon akhirnya turun dari ranjang setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir merah muda yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Kau permen kapas yang lembut dan manis, Baby. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan untuk tidak selalu memakanmu? Uhm… kuputuskan untuk memakanmu lagi nanti malam, ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAPPHIRE RESIDENCE**

 **Chapter 3: First Morning**

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama

Rating: T

Main Pairing: WONKYU

Other Pair: YunJae, HaeHyuk, YeWook

Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

Sapphire Resident, pukul 07.00 pagi.

Pagi yang seperti biasanya di salah satu perumahan bernuansa alam di pusat ibukota Korea Selatan. Beberapa orang yang berlari pagi, bocah pengantar koran yang bersepeda sambil melempar gulungan-gulungan koran ke rumah-rumah, sapaan para tetanggga―

"LIHAT KAN?! KAU MEMECAHKAN SATU POT BUNGA LAGI, LEE DONGHAE!"

"Maaf, Hyukkie~ Bocah pengantar koran itu yang salah, dia melempar dengan sudut elevasi dan kecepatan awal yang tidak tepat, sehingga gerak parabolanya―"

"DIAMLAH! DAN BERESKAN SEMUA INI!"

Termasuk kehebohan-kehebohan yang dikarenakan oleh Pasangan Lee.

"Wah~ Pagi yang hangat se―"

Bruk

Yesung kehilangan kata-katanya saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya di tabrak begitu saja hingga membuatnya oleng kesamping. Dan benar saja, ternyata Yunho sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yunho-ah? Apa yang kau―"

"Yesung Hyung, aku harus masuk ke dalam rumahmu sekarang. Dan kalau ada yang mencariku katakan saja kalau aku sedang memancing, oke?! Ini darurat! Dan jangan tanya kenapa. Terima kasih, Hyung." Ucap Yunho cepat dan tanpa jeda kemudian tanpa ijin segera masuk ke dalam rumah nomor 21 milik pasangan Kim. Yesung hanya ternganga melihat tingkah tetangganya itu.

"Yunnie~ Yunnie~ Kau dimanaaaa?!"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rumah nomor 28 yang terletak persis di depan miliknya dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang berdiri di teras rumahnya sambil membawa sebuah piring yang nampaknya berisi makanan.

"Yesung Hyung, kau lihat dimana Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yesung sedang berdiri terbengong di depan rumahnya.

"Siapa Yunnie?"

"Ck! Yunho, Jung Yunho." Sahut Jaejoong sambil melangkah menuju rumah pasangan Kim. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Err… Y-ya. Yunho sedang…uhm…memancing mungkin?" jawab Yesung terbata sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Yunho beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hah? Memancing?"

"Entahlah~" ucap Yesung merasa pusing sendiri. "Memangnya ada apa sampai dia berlari ketakutan―uhm maksudku mengapa dia keluar memancing pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadinya aku mau dia untuk mencicipi resep masakanku yang baru." Balas Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan piring yang dibawanya. Sebuah hidangan berbau sedap terpampang disana.

"Wow, baunya enak. Kebetulan aku lapar~ Apa ini?"

"Kau lapar, Hyung? Mau menjadi yang pertama mencicipinya? Ini daging."

Senyum Yesung musnah begitu mendengar kata daging. Namja berkepala besar itu tahu benar rumor yang beredar bahwa Jaejoong suka memasak daging―manusi―

"Ayo silahkan ambil."

Yesung memundurkan langkahnya satu step sambil menatap horror hidangan di depannya. "Wow~ Ajaib. Hanya dengan menatap masakanmu saja, aku langsung kenyang, Jaejoong-ah! K-kau luar biasa!"

"Wah, ada Jaejoong Hyung ya? Selamat pagi~"

"WOOKIE! AH SYUKURLAH~"

Ryeowook terheran melihat Yesung yang tiba-tiba beringsut ke belakang tubuhnya dengan wajah takut. Sementara Jaejoong masih berdiri dengan wajah tidak mengerti di depannya.

"Kau membuat kue lagi, Wookie? Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat toples kecil di tangan Ryeowook.

"Ah ya!" sahut Ryeowook ceria berusaha mengabaikan Yesung yang kini melesat masuk ke dalam rumah mereka, "Ini setoples macaroon untuk Kyuhyunnie. Tanpa warna jingga."

"Untuk Kyuhyun?" ulang Jaejoong sambil menimbang sesaat lalu menatap sepiring steak daging di piringnya. "Ah, aku akan memberikan daging ini untuk Kyuhyun juga kalau begitu."

"YEAYYY!"

Tiba-tiba Yesung dan Yunho keluar dari balik pintu sambil bersorak dan ber _high-five_ ria. Kedua istri masing-masing menatap suami mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Itu keputusan yang sangat brilliant, Boo." Seru Yunho sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong. "Kyuhyun pasti suka dengan dagingmu."

"Benar sekali!" sahut yesung bersemangat.

"Ayo kita berikan ini semua sekarang juga."

"Hey, kalian mau kemana?"

Suara Donghae membuat pasangan Kim dan pasangan Jung menoleh ke rumah nomor 23. Disana terlihat Donghae yang baru saja selesai menyatukan pot bunga. Hyukjae keluar dari dalam rumah beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kami akan mengunjungi rumah berhantu di sebelah rumah Yunho~ Hiiiii~" ucap Yesung sambil membuat suara menyeramkan. Donghae dan Hyukjae terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"KAMI IKUT!" seru pasangan Lee serempak.

"Kalau mau ikut, kau harus membawa tumbal." Ucap Yunho saat mereka sudah berada di depan halaman rumah nomor 27. Donghae dan Hyukjae menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Yesung Hyung dan Wookie membawa kue, sedangkan aku dan Jaejoong membawa daging."

"Daging?!" seru Donghae sambil menatap horror ke arah piring yang dibawa Jaejoong. "Apa maksudmu itu daging…"

"APA? Ini daging sapi, Pabbo!" sahut Jaejoong ketus. "Kalaupun aku mau memasak daging manusia, itu adalah dagingmu, Lee Donghae! Akan aku iris tipis-tipis lalu kutumis dengan saus tiram dan jagung manis serta sedikit tambahan cabai! Hmm~ "

"Ya ampun~" bisik Yesung pelan ke arah Yunho disampingnya. "Yunho-ah~ Sudah berapa banyak korban yang dimakan istrimu itu?"

"Beberapa keponakannya menghilang tanpa jejak. Entahlah~" Jawab Yunho dengan berbisik pula. Yesung bergidik di tempatnya.

"Jangan, Jaejoong-ah!" sela Hyukjae, "Rasa daging Donghae sama seperti ikan biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa~"

"Hyukkie!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Akhirnya ketiga pasang suami-istri muda itu sudah mencapai teras rumah pasangan Choi. Keadaan di rumah nomor 27 itu masih sepi.

"Apa mereka masih tidur?" tanya Ryeowook sambil melongok ke arah jendela besar di samping pintu utama.

"Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi?" kali ini Hyukjae yang menimpali sambil berkacak pinggang menghadap yang lain. "Ck! Kalian ini~ Mereka itu masih pengantin baru. Dan pagi-pagi seperti ini pasti cocok bagi para pengantin baru untuk―"

"Ah! Hyukkie benar~" sahut Donghae dengan mata memicing menatap keempat tetangganya. "Pagi-pagi seperti ini sangat cocok bagi pengantin baru untuk….sarapan bersama."

Plak!

Semuanya hanya menghela nafas malas dan lebih memilih melanjutkan langkah ke arah pintu berlabel 'Choi' di depan mereka. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tertinggal di belakang sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Hyukjae.

"Ck! Aku kan juga belum sarapan~ Aish!"

 **.**

― _ **Sapphire Resident―**_

 _ **.**_

Puk puk puk

Choi Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat merasa tangannya hanya menyentuh lapisan tempat tidur yang kosong disampingnya. Namja manis itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan terduduk di ranjang besar itu masih sambil memejamkan mata. Bias-bias sinar matahari yang menyusup dari jendela kaca yang sudah terbuka, mau tak mau membuat iris coklat caramel itu menampakkan keindahannya. Perlu waktu sedikit lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyesuaikan kinerja pupil matanya dengan cahaya terang ini.

"Hmm~ Wonnie~ Aku bermimpi dicium kuda~"

Namja manis itu tampak bergumam masih dengan tatapan kosong ke arah depan. Sepertinya masa trans-nya masih belum berakhir. Namja manis itu kemudian menggaruk surai ikal coklatnya yang berantakan hingga menjadi lebih berantakan lagi. Setelah menguap beberapa kali dan meregangkan otot tangannya, namja manis itu turun dari ranjang.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja nakas dan menemukan segelas susu hangat dan sandwich keju, juga selembar kertas di sana.

 _ **Selamat pagi, Baby. Aku akan pergi jogging sebentar mengelilingi kompleks sambil mencoba mengenali daerah Sapphire Residence. Aku akan kembali dalam 2 jam. Pastikan kau habiskan susu dan sandwichnya, arrachi?**_

 _ **Hug and deeeeeeeeep kiss, Siwonnie :* :* :*********_

Kyuhyun merengut sebentar lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan cuci muka. Selesai itu, namja manis itu segera menyambar susu dan sandwich keju kesukaannya sambil berjalan keluar kamar menuju lantai bawah.

Namja manis itu meletakkan piring dan gelas susunya yang masih berisi setengah ke meja mini-bar dapurnya lalu duduk disana sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke arah ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Rumah aneh ini tidak buruk juga." Ucap Kyuhyun masih sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Kecuali kau―" ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah lukisan di dinding ruang keluarga. "―kau―" kali ini menunjuk vas bunga kaca di meja ruang tamu, "―dan kau!"

Yang terakhir ditunjuk Kyuhyun adalah pintu depan bersamaan dengan bunyi dering bel.

 **.**

― _ **Sapphire Resident―**_

 _ **.**_

Ting tong

Ting tong

Pip

' _ **Siapapun yang ada di luar, apa jenjang pendidikan terakhir kalian?'**_

Keenam namja yang berdiri di depan pintu berlabel 'Choi' itu kini saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Uhm… Sarjana ilmu kedokteran." Jawab Donghae bangga selaku orang yang berdiri paling dekat dengan intercom disamping pintu.

"Hei, aku tidak ingat kau pernah sekolah, Lee Donghae?" celetuk Yesung yang hanya dihadiahi tatapan jengkel Donghae.

"Urusi jenjang pendidikanmu sendiri, Hyung kepala besar!" desis Donghae yang hanya dihadiahi dengan dorongan keras oleh Hyukjae yang terlihat tidak tahan dengan perdebatan tidak penting di depannya.

"Halo, selamat pagi, Kyu. Ini kami~" ucap Hyukjae yang merasa satu-satunya orang yang tahu benar bagaimana menangani seseorang yang ada di balik pintu ini. "Boleh kami masuk?"

' _ **Apa jenjang pendidikan terakhirmu? Kau belum menjawab.'**_

"Sarjana." Jawab Hyukjae pada akhirnya. "Memangnya kenap―"

' _ **APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH DIAJARI TATA KRAMA DAN WAKTU BERTAMU YANG BENAR SELAMA DI SEKOLAH DAN KULIAHMU, HAH?!'**_

Hyukjae dan yang lainnya sempat terlonjak mendengar seruan yang terdengar dari intercom.

"Baiklah~ Ini memang masih jam 07.30 pagi. Tapi kami―"

' _ **Tidak ada orang dirumah. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah terdengar bunyi Beep.'**_

"Tapi, Kyu~" ucap Hyukjae lagi, "Kami punya beberapa―"

"Tunggu, Hyukkie!" sela Donghae sambil menarik bahu istrinya. "Kita harus menunggu bunyi Beep."

Semuanya sweatdrop untuk yang kesekian kalinya menghadapi tetangga baru penghuni rumah nomor 27 ini dan kekonyolan Donghae. Ryeowook yang mulai tidak tahan segera menerobos dan menggeser tubuh Hyukjae yang berada di depan intercom.

"Halo, Kyu. Aku membawa pesanan macaroon yang kau minta." Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada ceria sambil mengacungkan toples macaroon-nya ke arah kamera intercom.

' _ **Apa itu warna jingga?"**_

"Tidak. Tidak ada warna jingga. Hanya ada merah, kuning, ungu, hijau, dan coklat." Sahut Ryeowook cepat-cepat sebelum tubuhnya digeser ke samping oleh Jaejoong.

"Hallo, Kyu. Aku membawa steak daging. Baru matang dari pemanggang. Kau mau jadi orang pertama yang mencicipinya?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengacungkan piring dagingnya ke hadapan intercom.

' _ **Hmm, baiklah~ Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Apa warna langit diluar sekarang?'**_

"Jangan mengatakan kata Jingga kepadanya. Aku tahu benar bagaimana sifatnya." Ucap Donghae pelan penuh penekanan di setiap suku katanya. Wajahnya terlihat serius. "Kalian mengerti? Jangan-mengatakan-kata―"

"Lee Donghae, langitnya memang tidak sedang berwarna jingga. Kau lihat disana? Biru! Biru dimana-mana!" balas Yunho yang nampak sedikit emosi menghadapi namja berwajah ikan yang tampak mencibir kepadanya.

"Baiklah~ Baiklah, Tuan sok-pintar!"

Hyukjae menggeleng malas kepada semua tetangganya atas tingkah suaminya, kemudian mulai berdehem lagi di depan intercom.

"Langitnya tidak jingga. Warnanya biru."

' _ **Kau yakin?'**_

"Yakin."

Pip

Ceklek

Semuanya menghela nafas lega saat pintu putih di depan mereka terbuka, menampilkan sosok Choi Kyuhyun yang berdiri disana masih dengan piyama putih dan rambut berantakan khas bangun tidur dengan segelas susu yang sudah hampir habis di tangannya. Iris coklat caramel itu menatap malas kepada enam orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kalian ini siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun santai sambil meneguk susunya sedikit. Semua yang ada di depannya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Hahaha~ Kita kan baru bertamu semalam, Kyu. Kau sudah lupa?" tanya Yunho dengan sedikit tertawa. Kyuhyun di depannya hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kau benar-benar lupa?"

"Aku sering terserang Amnesia dadakan." Sahut Kyuhyun kemudian. Iris coklatnya berbinar menatap apa yang ada di tangan Ryeowook dan Jaejoong. "Itu untukku?"

Ryeowook dan Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menyodorkan bawaan masing-masing ke tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menerimanya, lalu kembali merengut.

"Kalian ada tiga pasang, tapi mengapa makanannya hanya dua?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memicing menatap pasangan Lee yang terlihat salah tingkah. "Kalian! Apa yang kalian bawa? Cepat berikan padaku."

"K-kami ti-tidak mem―"

"Kami membawa cinta untukmu~" sela Donghae yang membuat kalimat Hyukjae terputus. Namja berwajah ikan itu membentuk lovesign dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa itu cinta? Rasanya enak tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil meletakkan piring dan toples macaroon yang tadi dibawanya ke atas meja di samping pintu.

"Entahlah~ Aku juga belum pernah merasakannya sebenarnya." Jawab Donghae.

Pletak!

"Ya ampun, Lee Hyukjae~ Mengapa kau bisa menikahi namja pabbo seperti suamimu ini~" bisik Jaejoong sesaat setelah Hyukjae berhasil mendaratkan jitakan keras di kepala Donghae.

"Oh ya, Kyu. Dimana Siwon?" tanya Yesung berusaha mengabaikan dua pasangan di sampingnya. "Apa dia masih tidur?"

"Siwonnie sedang menggantikan para security di sini untuk mengelilingi seluruh kompleks." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil melongok jam dinding di dalam rumahnya.

"Ha?"

"Kadang dia suka melakukan hal-hal tidak penting." Sahut Kyuhyun lagi.

Semuanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi dan cara Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu. Sangat kasar, vulgar, dan terang-terangan. Namun terkesan sangat lucu dan manis di dukung wajah bangun tidurnya yang terlihat galak.

"Benda apa ini?!" tanya Kyuhyun saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sekitar kakinya.

Yesung segera membungkuk dan meraih seekor anjing kecil berbulu hitam yang mengitari kaki Kyuhyun. "Benda ini biasa disebut dengan Anjing Peliharaan, Choi Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook mengusap bulu anjing di tangan Yesung dengan sayang. "Ini anjing peliharaan kami, Kyu. Dia adalah anak kami."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi, "Anak kalian seekor anjing?"

"Itu hanya kiasan, Kyu." Sahut Yesung dengan mata berputar.

"Kiasannya sangat cocok kukira." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan senyum sadisnya. "Kami juga pernah punya satu yang seperti itu saat di apartemen."

"Kau dan Siwon punya anjing juga? Wah, mereka bisa jadi teman!" seru Ryeowook bersemangat. "Dimana anjingmu sekarang, Kyu?"

"Entahlah. Wonnie menyingkirkannya dariku setelah kami menikah."

"Mengapa disingkirkan?"

"Karena benda berbulu itu terus saja menganggapku kasur empuk dan tidur diatasku."

Semuanya menahan tawa mendengar kalimat lugu itu.

"Tapi anjing Yesung Hyung sangat baik kok. "Ucap Donghae sambil mengelus anjing di gendongan Yesung. "Dia suka bermain di halamanku dan membantuku menyatukan pot-pot bunga yang pecah. Kami adalah sahabat baik dan sudah seperti saudara dekat. Namanya adalah Koma."

"Namanya Kkoming!" seru Yesung dengan tatapan mematikannya. "Saudara dekat apanya!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Semuanya tertawa melihat penderitaan Donghae sekali lagi.

"Yasudah! Kalau tidak ada makanan lagi, sebaiknya kalian pulang! Aku harus menyeleksi beberapa barang jelek yang ada di dalam rumah ini."

Semuanya tersenyum maklum mendengar kalimat pedas Kyuhyun. Setelah meminta maaf sekali lagi karena telah bertamu pagi-pagi sekali, ketiga pasangan suami-istri itu pamit pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Kyuhyun melongok jam dinding di dalam rumah lagi lalu bergerak ke teras rumahnya. Membiarkan sinar hangat matahari menyinari tubuhnya sebentar. Kulit putih pucat dan piyama putih yang dikenakannya terlihat bersinar terkena bias sinar mentari. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya lalu bergumam pelan.

"Sepuluh… Sembilan… Delapan… Tujuh… Enam… Lima… Empat…"

Grep

"…Tiga... Dua… Satu."

Cup

"Yah!"

Kyuhyun merengut saat kecupan itu mendarat di pipinya. Sepasang lengan kekar yang penuh keringat melingkar di pinggangnya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang pun, Kyuhyun sudah tahu benar siapa pelakunya. Choi Siwon.

"Tepat waktu, kan? Dua jam tepat." Ucap Siwon masih mempertahankan posisinya _backhug_ -nya.

"Ck! Badamnu bau dan lengket, Wonnie!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal, namun sama sekali tidak menolak pelukan itu.

Siwon tersenyum geli lalu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kecil Kyuhyun. "Nah, begini~ Keluarlah sekali-kali dan biarkan matahari menyinari tubuhmu, Baby."

"Aku hanya mau keluar jika langitnya tidak jingga!"

"Akan kupastikan langitnya tidak berwarna jingga lagi, Sayang."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Uhm~ Itu rahasia."

"Wonnie~"

"Akan kuberitahu setelah aku mendapatkan _morning-kiss._ "

"DASAR PERVERT!"

Siwon tertawa saat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke dalam rumah dengan kaki menghentak-hentak dan mengomel galak.

"Baby~"

"Bersihkan badanmu yang bau itu!"

"Hey, dengarkan aku dulu, Baby."

"Shirreo!"

"Aku punya permen manis~"

"Ha? Mana―"

Tepat saat Kyuhyun berbalik, Siwon segera menarik tangan istrinya dan menyambar bibir merah muda yang sejak tadi mengomel itu. Mendaratkan ciuman lembut disana sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya.

"AWW~ ROMANTISNYA PENGANTIN BARU~ AWW AWWW AWW~"

Salahkan saja mereka yang masih berdiri di depan teras rumah, sehingga siapapun yang ada di jalan atau tetangga di sekitar rumah nomor 27 itu bisa melihat adegan ciuman gratis itu.

 **.**

― _ **Sapphire Resident―**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadi… Kau yang memasak daging ini, Baby?"

Saat ini pasangan Choi sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka di meja makan dapur minimalis mereka. Diatas meja makan sudah terhidang beberapa lembar roti plain, keju, susu, butter, dan beberapa sarapan ala eropa lainnya. Dan jangan lupa sepiring daging steak terlihat bertolak belakang dengan semua hidangan _dairy_ di meja itu.

"Baby?"

Ulang Siwon saat tidak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun. Istrinya itu duduk tepat di depannya sambil mengoleskan butter ke roti plain-nya dengan gerakan brutal hingga menimbulkan suara berdenting antara piring dan pisau makannya. Siwon menatap pemandangan 'menyeramkan' di depannya menjadi suatu pemandangan yang terkesan imut dan lucu.

"Kau marah―"

"APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT WAJAHKU?! INI WAJAH MARAH, SIWON-SSI! LIHAT?!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam pisau butter. Siwon buru-buru meraih pisau itu dan meletakkannya di piringnya sendiri sebelum pisau itu benar-benar melukai wajah manis istrinya yang terlihat merah padam menahan marah.

"Oke… Oke… Maafkan aku karena telah menciummu di depan semua orang, Baby." ucap Siwon lembut sambil mengelus punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih terengah karena suaranya yang terlalu keras. "Tapi aku harus mendapatkan _morning kiss,_ kan~"

"YA TAPI TIDAK DI TERAS RUMAH, SIWON-SSI!"

Siwon tertawa geli melihat wajah marah Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu kemudian mengambil piring Kyuhyun dam mulai mengolesi roti yang belum selesai diolesi butter di piring itu.

"Kau bisa menganggapnya seperti di upacara pernikahan kita, Baby. Semua orang melihat, kan?" ucap Siwon sambil mengambil selembar keju dan menambahkan sepotong tomat dan selada di atas roti itu.

"Hey, aku tidak suka yang berwarna merah dan hijau itu, Siwon-ssi." Seru Kyuhyun sambil menatap jijik apa yang ada di piringnya. "Buang! Buang!"

"Yang hijau ini namanya selada, dan yang merah ini tomat." Ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk sayuran di hadapannya. "Kau harus memakannya agar tetap sehat, Sayang."

"Buang atau aku akan mogok makan." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya ke depan dada.

"Kau? Mogok makan? HAHAHA! Percayalah, My Baby Kyukyu. Kau pasti makan."

Kyuhyun semakin cemberut melihat wajah geli Siwon. Namja manis itu lebih memilih menyambar daging di depannya dan langsung memotong dan melahapnya dengan sekali suapan.

"Lebih baik aku makan ini daripada harus memakan makanan kambing." Ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela kunyahannya. "Daging ini lebih en―Uhuk!"

Siwon menghentikan kegiatan mengolesi rotinya dan segera menyerahkan segelas air putih kepada Kyuhyun yang terlihat tersedak. Namja manis itu menerimanya dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekejab.

"Nah, kau jadi tersedak, kan, Baby?"ucap Siwon sambil mengusap beberapa noda saus di pipi Kyuhyun. "Jangan berbicara saat maka―"

"W-wonnie―aku ti-tidak bi-sa―"

Siwon melebarkan matanya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai memerah hingga semi keunguan. Namja tampan itu segera mengendus sepiring daging di depannya seraya beranjak. Dan wajahnya memucat saat menyadari sesuatu disana.

"Baby!"

 **.**

― _ **Sapphire Resident―**_

 _ **.**_

Siwon mondar-mandir di depan kamar tamunya sendiri sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Namja tampan itu terus menerus meremas jemari tangannya sendiri sambil sesekali mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Siwon-ah, sebaiknya kau duduk dulu. Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja."

Yunho mendengus saat ucapannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Siwon. Jaejoong dan pasangan Kim juga ada disana. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka dikejutkan dengan Siwon yang membopong tubuh Kyuhyun yang lemas ke dalam mobilnya. Ternyata namja manis itu mengalami penyempitan saluran pernafasan karena alerginya kambuh setelah memakan steak daging yang ternyata mengandung minyak udang di dalamnya. Simple-nya istri Choi Siwon itu alergi dengan udang, dan sekarang sedang diperiksa oleh pasangan Lee di dalam.

Sangat mengejutkan, pasangan pembuat onar dan konyol itu ternyata benar-benar lulusan sekolah kedokteran. Sehingga mereka bisa mengatasi Kyuhyun tanpa harus membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit sesuai rencana Siwon pada awalnya.

Ceklek

"Hae Hyung! Hyukjae Hyung! Bagaimana keadaan istriku?"

Siwon segera melesat ke arah pintu saat Donghae dan Hyukjae keluar dari kamar tamu itu. Hyukjae tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Siwon pelan.

"Tenang saja, Siwon-ah. Kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja. Dia masih tertidur di dalam." Ucap Hyukjae mencoba meminimalisir semua raut khawatir di depannya.

"Dia alergi udang, menyebabkan asupan cairan ke paru-parunya menipis dan mengentalkan lender yang ada disana sehingga terjadi penyempitan hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas." Ucap Donghae sambil melepas stetoskop yang sejak tadi melingkar di lehernya. "Apa Kyuhyun punya riwayat penyakit asma, Siwon?"

Semua terpana mendengar dan melihat gaya bicara Donghae yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kesehariannya. Namja berwajah ikan itu tampak sangat berwibawa dan intelektual dengan stetoskop di tangannya dan raut wajah yang serius.

"Wow~ Apa dia benar-benar si konyol Donghae?" bisik Yunho kepada Yesung di sampingnya.

"Sering-sering saja ada yang sakit seperti in―aww!"

Ryeowook segera menjitak kepla besar suaminya. "Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"K-Kyuhyun pernah mengalami luka di paru-parunya karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam." Jawab Siwon masih dengan raut khawatir yang kentara. "Apa paru-parunya bermasalah?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." ucap Donghae lagi. "Itu tadi hanya reaksi alami penolakan alergen. Kami sudah memberinya obat yang akan memicu pencairan lendir di saluran pernafasannya."

"Dia sudah sangat baik-baik saja." Sambung Hyukjae. Namja itu tersenyum lagi. "Dan sepertinya dia sudah sadar."

Siwon yang pertama kali melesat menuju ranjang dan mendapati Kyuhyun terbaring dengan mata terbuka disana. Keenam namja yang lain menyusul masuk kemudian.

"Baby, apa yang rasakan? Mana yang sakit? Kau bisa bernafas? Kau masih mengenaliku, kan?" tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi sambil menggenggam tangan pucat Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Bukan begitu cara memeriksa keadaan pasien, Siwon-ah!" ucap Donghae sambil menyerahkan stetoskop ke tangan Hyukjae lalu bergerak ke sisi ranjang Kyuhyun. "Kyu, coba hitung berapa jariku? Kau harus bisa dan melakukannya dengan cepat oke? Ayo berapa jumlah jariku?"

Kyuhyun menatap dua jari Donghae yang terpampang di depan wajahnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Dua?"

"OH TIDAK! DIA TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" seru Donghae panik, semua orang disana menatapnya bingung. "Dia salah meghitung jumlah jariku! Lihat?! Satu… Dua… Hanya dua?"

Pletak

"Memang hanya dua, Pabbo!" seru Hyukjae setelah memukul kepala suaminya dengan stetoskop yang dipegangnya. "Jangan khawatir, Siwon. Istrimu sudah baik-baik saja."

"Aku Tarik kembali ucapanku tentang Donghae." Bisik Yunho kepada Yesung di sampingnya.

Yesung mengangguk setuju. "Seharusnya stetoskop itu tetap dipasang di lehernya."

Siwon masih saja menatap khawatir pada Kyuhyun di depannya. Istrinya itu memang sudah terlihat baik-baik saja dan wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi.

"Baby?"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau memaksaku memakan benda hijau dan merah menjijikkan itu, Wonnie!" ucap Kyuhyun galak walau dengan intonasi yang sedikit lemah.

"Benda hijau dan merah apa?" tanya Yunho penasaran. "Siwon, kau tidak menyuruh istrimu untuk memakan kabel listrik, kan?"

"Tidak, Yunho Hyung. Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk memakan selada dan tomat di sandwichnya. Tapi dia menolak dan langsung memakan daging itu." jawab Siwon sambil sesekali mengusap sisi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Siwon… Kyuhyun… Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun alergi udang. Aku memang menggunakan minyak udang untuk membuat steak itu. jeongmal mianatta~"

Siwon tesenyum saat Jaejoong membungkuk kepadanya. "Tidak apa, Jae Hyung. Kita sama-sama tidak tahu. Yang penting sekarang istriku sudah baik-baik saja. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan memaksanya memakana sayuran lagi."

Kyuhyun yang awalnya diam, kini menatap tidak percaya kepada Siwon. Namja manis itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. "Benarkah, Wonnie?"

Siwon tertawa pelan lalu mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun di depan wajahnya dengan gemas. "Tentu saja, Baby~"

"Huwaaa~ Aku senang sekali~" kali ini Kyuhyun bergerak memeluk Siwon dengan erat.

Siwon menerima pelukan itu dengan senag hati. "Aku senang karena kau senang, Baby."

"Aku juga senang karena kau senang karena aku senang, Wonnie~"

"Aku lebih senang karena kau juga senang karena aku senang karena kau senang, Babykyu~"

Ketiga pasang suami istri yang masih berdiri mengelilingi ranjang itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat pasangan Choi.

"Benar-benar pengantin baru."

 **.**

― _ **Sapphire Resident―**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadi Donghae Hyung yang konyol itu benar-benar sarjana kedokteran?"

Siwon mengangguk setelah meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tadi digendongnya dari bawah menuju ranjang mereka di lantai dua dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Hari masih sore dan Siwon memutuskan untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar mereka untuk beristirahat sepulang tetangga-tetangganya.

"Sudah nyaman?" tanya Siwon setelah membenarkan posisi bantal Kyuhyun dan menggelar selimut di atas tubuh istrinya.

"Hmm~" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. "Wonnie~ Tutup jendelanya! Aku tidak suka warna langitnya!"

"Ah, kau benar." Sahut Siwon lalu menutup tirai putih di depan jendela kaca besar di depannya lalu beranjak menuju ranjang dan duduk di tepinya. "Kau butuh sesuatu, Baby?"

"Wonnie! Aku hanya alergi biasa. Kau jangan menganggapku seperti sedang sakit patah tulang! Jangan khawatir berlebihan."

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengecup kening pucat di depannya. "Aku tidak khawatir, tapi hampir mati."

"Kau menggombal."

"Aku tidak menggombal."

"Iya, kau menggombal."

"Baiklah~ aku menggombal. Kau senang?"

"Tidak."

Siwon yang gemas segera mencubit kedua pipi gemuk Kyuhyun sedikit keras hingga pipi pucat itu terlihat kemerahan. "Sekarang tidur, ya?"

Kyuhyun menahan lengan Siwon yang akan bangkit dari ranjang. Siwon menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan mengambil obatmu di bawah, Baby." jawab Siwon sambil mengusap wajah manis dii depannya. "Tunggu disini, oke?"

Namja tampan itu sudah akan bangkit lagi, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat lengannya tidak juga dilepas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pergi~"

Ucapan malu-malu itu membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar. Namja tampan itu kemudian beranjak naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di samping Kyuhyun. Istri manisnya itu segera merapatkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya dan menyamankan diri disana. Siwon mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Wonnie, tadi pagi aku bermimpi dicium seekor kuda." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendongak menatap Siwon. "Kau pasti mencuri ciuman lagi, ya?"

"Apa? Tidak." Sahut Siwon cepat-cepat. "Mencuri bagaimana?"

"Ya~ menciumku diam-diam saat aku tidur."

"Maksudmu seperti ini?"

Cup

Kyuhyun cemberut saat Siwon mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kilat di bibirnya, sementara Siwon tertawa senang melihat wajah merona Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, Baby? Saat jogging tadi pagi, aku melewati sebuah taman yang indah di bagian belakang kompleks. Kau mau kesana?"

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sambil memainkan jarinya di kaos yang dipakai Siwon. "Tidak. Pasti panas dan benda kuning bulat yang biasa menggantung di langit itu akan membuat kulitku merah-merah."

"Disana ada banyak bunga~"

"Di halaman kita juga ada bunga!"

"Ada ayunan juga lho~"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Wonnie."

"Ada penjual permen kapas~"

"Aku… Benarkah?"

"Ya~ Juga ada beberapa truk ice cream."

"AYO KITA KESANA!"

Bagaimana Siwon bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat kelakuan lucu istri manisnya ini. namja tampan itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi gembul itu sekali lagi sebelum mengusap surai ikal coklat beraroma apel di depannya.

"Oke, besok kita kesana." Ucap Siwon yang ditanggapi dengan sorak gembira Kyuhyun. "Tapi janji satu hal dulu."

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Kau harus sudah sembuh besok. Oke?!"

"Oki doki!"

Siwon kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, sebelum berusaha bangun lagi. Namun belum sempat tubuhnya bangkit, Kyuhyun sudah memeluk lengan kirinya dengan erat.

"Biarkan aku mengambil obatmu dulu, Baby. Kau mau sembuh kan?" tanya Siwon saat pelukan di lengannya terasa mengerat.

Kyuhyun tetap bertahan di posisinya hingga merasa Siwon menyerah dan kembali berbaring memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau manja sekali, eoh? Jangan sampai aku lupa diri dan memakanmu mentah-mentah. Rawr!"

Kyuhyun terkikik saat Siwon menciumi area lehernya. Kumis tipis suaminya itu terasa menggelitiknya. Ia suka.

"Makan saja~"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya.

"Yyaaaa~"

"Kau membangunkan singa lapar, Baby~"

Kyuhyun kembali terkikik saat tangan Siwon membelai punggungnya sensual, namun beberapa saat kemudian gerakan itu berganti menjadi gerakan menggelitik hingga membuatnya tertawa bertubi-tubi.

"Siapa yang nakal disini, eoh? Choi Kyuhyun mulai nakal, eoh?" goda Siwon masih betah menggelitiki pinggang dan perut Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa dan menggeliat kesana kemari. Siwon tahu benar, bahwa ia masih punya otak dan tidak akan 'memakan' istrinya yang masih sakit seperti sekarang.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Hentikan, Wonnie! HAHAHAHA!"

Kyuhyun terus saja tertawa. Namja manis itu juga tahu, bahwa obat terbaik untuk menyembuhkannya bukanlah obat generic manapun, cukup dengan Siwon disampingnya, maka ia akan sembuh.

.

TBC

…

 **Lagi mood untuk meneruskan FF yang ini.**

 **Enjoy it ^^**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya chapter baru THE POWER OF HIGH POLAR dan HEAVEN LOVE STORY sudah hampir rampung, hanya perlu edit beberapa bagian.**

 **So, nikmati dulu yang manis-manis, kemudian baru baca TPOHP yang menegangkan, kemudian menangis di chapter terakhir HLS ^^**

 **Hehehehe~**

 **.**

 **Stay tuned ;)**

 **.**

 **Thanks for always wait for my WonKyu FF :)**

 **Keep spread WonKyu Love**

 **.**

 **WonKyu is Love**

 **BabyWonKyu**


	4. Chapter 4

"Baby~"

"…"

"Babykyu~"

"…"

"Choi Kyuhyun~"

"Eunghh!"

"Mrs. Choi~"

"…"

"Choi Siwon's Squishy-fluffy Wife~"

"Ck! Emmh~ Apa sih~"

"Bangun, Sayang. Ini sudah pagi~"

Choi Siwon terkikik pelan melihat wajah galak dan tidak nyaman Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan mata di depannya. Namja tampan itu segera memerangkap kedua sisi wajah istrinya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri dan mulai meniup kedua kelopak mata berbulu mata lentik yang masih terpejam di depannya.

Choi Kyuhyun, yang merasakan sensasi geli dan segar aroma mint di wajahnya hanya bisa mengernyit dan mendorong wajah Siwon menjauh dari atasnya dengan keras. Namun tenaganya yang tidak sebanding hanya membuat Siwon terkikik sekali lagi sambil berusaha menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang masih mendorong-dorong wajahnya.

"Ayo bangun, _My_ _Sleeping Beauty_ ~ Sudah pagi~"

"3,6 juta milidetik lagi, Wonnieeeee~"

Siwon tampak berpikir sebentar sambil menatap jam beker di meja nakas. Ia memang tidak terlalu pandai masalah matematika, tidak seperti istrinya ini. Namun Siwon akhirnya tahu berapa lama 3,6 juta milidetik itu.

3,6 juta milidetik = 3600 detik = 60 menit alias 1 jam.

Ck, Choi Kyuhyun -_-

"Siapa yang mau ikut jalan-jalan ke taman~" tanya Siwon sambil mencubit kedua pipi gemuk kemerahan Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Istri manisnya itu masih tidak menanggapinya.

"Siapa yang mau ikut beli permen kapas dan ice cream di taman~?"

Kyuhyun membuka sebelah matanya begitu mendengar nama makanan manis kesukaannya disebut. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tersenyum Siwon yang nampak segar. Sepertinya suaminya itu baru saja selesai mandi. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang segar dan rambut hitamnya yang masih basah.

"Ini masih malam."

"Tidak, Baby." ucap Siwon sambil mengusap dan memberikan pijatan kecil di area mata Kyuhyun. "Ini sudah jam 6 pagi."

"Itu masih malam, Wonnie." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada malas. Matanya yang tadi terbuka satu, kini menutup lagi.

"Kau tidak mau ice cream?"

"No~"

"Permen kapas?"

"Tidak~"

"Tapi kau bilang mau pergi kemarin, Baby~"

"Kau salah dengar~"

"Lalu kau mau melakukan apa kalau tidak jalan-jalan ke taman pagi ini, Baby? Hmm~"

"Tidur~ Aku kedinginan~"

"Tapi kemarin kita sudah sepakat, kan?"

"Emmh~ Dingiiiiin~"

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namja tampan itu menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun dan sedikit bernafas lega saat dahi pucat itu bersuhu normal. Ia tadinya sudah mengira Kyuhyun demam atau semacamnya, namun sepertinya istrinya ini hanya malas bangun seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di pikirannya melihat namja manis yang masih memejamkan mata di depannya.

Krieet~

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan ranjangnya berderit dan gerakan di atas tubuhnya. Dan iris coklat caramel itu sukses melebar sepenuhnya saat melihat Siwon sudah ada di atas tubuhnya dan―topless.

"A-apa y-yang kau lakukan, Wonnie?! K-kau mau apa?!"

Siwon menelusupkan kedua lengannya ke punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai gelisah di tempatnya. "Kau kedinginan, kan? Kau pasti butuh kehangatan di pagi hari seperti ini, Baby~ Aku akan menghangatkanmu~"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup saat wajah Siwon mulai tenggelam ke dalam area leher dan bahunya. Jika ia menuruti Siwon saat ini juga, bisa dipastikan hal 'itu' akan berlangsung lama sepanjang pagi dan ia akan kelelahan bahkan tidak bisa bangun dari ranjang seharian.

"T-tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu!" seru Kyuhyun panik sambil berusaha menangkap dan menjauhkan wajah Siwon dari lehernya. Siwon hanya menatapnya polos. "K-kau bilang akan ke taman, kan Wonnie? Ayo pergi!"

"Kau bilang kau kedinginan?"

"T-tadinya iya, tapi sekarang tidak. Hehehe~" sahut Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya hingga membuat mereka berdua terduduk.

"Aku bisa menghangatkanmu, Baby~" ucap Siwon sambil mendorong tubuhnya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Aku sudah hangat, Wonnie! Bahkan aku kepanasan!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah entah karena apa. Ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Akan kubuat lebih panas lagi." Siwon mendorong tubuh mereka untuk berbaring lagi.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ya, kau mau."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Menyingkir dari atasku, Wonnie!"

"Tidak mau. Kau yang meminta, kan?"

"Wonnie!"

"Lagipula tidak ada yang kita lakukan pagi ini, Baby."

"Aku mau ice cream! Aku mau permen kapas! Aku mau pergi jalan-jalan ke taman! Wonieee~"

Siwon tertawa keras mendengar rengekan itu. Namja tampan itu akhirnya bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun lalu memakai singlet-nya lagi. Kyuhyun hanya merengut sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang sudah awut-awutan di atas tubuhnya dengan gerakan brutal.

"Baiklah~ Kita ganti kegiatan 'menghangatkan diri' menjadi jalan-jalan ke taman sesuai perjanjian, Sayang." Kyuhyun mencibir dan hanya di tanggapi dengan Siwon yang mengacak surai ikal coklatnya dengan gemas.

"Sekarang mandi. Apa perlu aku mandikan ju―"

"AKU MANDI SENDIRI! DASAR PERVERT!"

Siwon kembali tertawa keras di tempatnya melihat wajah jengkel Kyuhyun yang sangat lucu. Lihat saja sepasang pipi yang menggembung dan bibir yang mengerucut itu.

Cup

"YAH!"

Kyuhyun kembali berseru saat Siwon mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya.

"Our morning-kisseu." Sahut Siwon sembari terkikik geli. "Daripada aku memintanya di depan umum lagi, kan?"

"Isssh! Aku kesal!" seru Kyuhyun sambil turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menghentak-hentak ke arah kamar mandi. "AKU KESAL PADAMU, SIWON-SSI! AKU KESAL! KESAL! HUWEEEE!"

Pagi yang indah untuk pasangan pengantin baru kita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAPPHIRE RESIDENCE**

 **Chapter 4: Sapphire Park**

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama

Rating: T

Main Pairing: WONKYU

Other Pair: YunJae, HaeHyuk, YeWook

Warning: YAOI, BOYSLOVE, OOC, TYPOS

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **BabyWonKyu proudly presents**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu adalah hari Minggu. Hari libur yang sangat pas bagi semua orang untuk menikmati libur musim panas sepuas mungkin. Seperti yang terlihat di salah satu blok perumahan terbaik di Seoul itu, jalanan teduh dan bersih yang memanjang di depan rumah-rumah minimalis disana tampak beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kebanyakan dari mereka sedang jalan-jalan santai, _jogging_ , bersepeda, atau sekedar menikmati udara pagi yang segar di depan rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Lee. Ini koranmu~"

"Lemparka―"

"Aku saja yang ambil!"

Lee Donghae merengut mendengar seruan Hyukjae yang kini menangkap koran pagi mereka dengan sukses. Namja berwajah mirip ikan itu menerima koran dari tangan istrinya dengan malas.

"Lihat, tidak ada pot bunga yang pecah jika aku yang menangkapnya." Ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum menang menatap suaminya yang nampak muram.

"KAU PILIH KASIH, BOCAH PENGANTAR KORAN!" seru Donghae sambil mengacungkan genggaman tangannya ke arah bocah pengantar koran yang sudah menjauh dengan sepedanya. "KAU HARUS BELAJAR GERAK PARABOLA DI SEKOLAHMU LEBIH KERAS LAGI! ADA DI BAB 4 FISIKA KELAS 1 SMA!"

Plak!

Donghae meringis pelan saat Hyukjae menempeleng kepalanya agak keras.

"Apa?"

"Dia masih kelas 4 SD, Pabbo!" seru Hyukjae kesal. "Mana mungkin ia tahu masalah gerak Parabola!"

"Benarkah? Ah! Pantas saja."

Hyukjae hanya geleng-geleng di tempatnya sambil mengusap wajahnya sendiri. "Untung saja aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae~ Kalau tidak―"

"Kau bilang apa, Hyukkie Chagi?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Sahut Hyukjae cepat lalu memilih beralih menyiram beberapa tanaman di halamannya yang subur.

"Kau bilang sesuatu tadi, aku bisa dengar sedikit."

"Aku hanya bilang kalau kau kurang melatih gerak refleksmu, Hae! Makanya kau selalu gagal menangkap sesuatu."

Donghae terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir. "Kau benar, Hyukkie. Apa yang harus kulakukan, astaga!"

"Selamat pagi, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee~"

Pasangan Lee mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah jalan di depan rumah mereka. Disana sudah berdiri pasangan Kim dan pasangan Jung yang sudah siap dengan pakaian _jogging_ mereka.

"Apa ini hari Jogging Sedunia?" tanya Donghae sambil melangkah ke tempat tetatngga-tetangganya itu berdiri. Hyukjae mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Tidak. Kami hanya ingin jalan-jalan dan sedikit berolah raga menikmati hari minggu ini." Jawab Yunho mewakili yang lain.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Hyukjae tertarik.

"Ke taman mungkin." Sahut Yesung sambil mengendalikan tali anjing di tangannya.

"Hai, Koma my Bro! Kau ikut juga?" seru Donghae menyapa anjing kecil berbulu hitam yang bergerak aktif di sekitar kaki Yesung.

"Namanya Kkoming, Lee Donghae! Kkoming!" sahut Yesung kesal. "Bukan Koma, titik, tanda tanya, atau semacamnya!"

Semuanya menahan tawa melihat wajah gusar Yesung dan senyum salah tingkah Donghae di depan mereka.

"Kalian mau ikut, Hyungdeul?"

Donghae dan Hyukjae tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk bersamaan mendengar tawaran yang diucapkan Ryeowook.

"Ide bagus." Sahut Hyukjae antusias sambil menepuk bahu suaminya. "Sekalian untuk melatih gerak reflex Donghae yang sudah mulai menurun dimakan usia."

"Oww~ Donghae Uisa-nim sudah tua rupanya." Ucap Yunho dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Donghae menatapnya tidak bersahabat.

"Tua? Hahaha jangan mengada-ada, Yunho-ssi. Umurku masih 20 tahun." Ucap Donghae bangga sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri. "Sembilan tahun yang lalu."

Semuanya lebih memilih tidak mendengarkan, sementara Hyukjae terlihat menyeret suami Pabbo-nya ke dalam rumah untuk ijin sebentar mengganti baju training. Pasangan Kim dan pasangan Jung kembali mengobrol santai untuk menunggu pasangan Lee selesai bersiap.

"Hei, apa tidak sebaiknya kita juga mengajak pasangan Choi?" usul Jaejoong saat pandangannya jatuh ke rumah no. 27 di belakangnya.

"Ide bagus, tapi sepertinya mereka masih belum bangun." Sahut Yunho mengikuti pandangan Jaejoong. Namja bersorot musang itu kembali menoleh sambil menyeringai. "Kalian tahu kegiatan pasangan pengantin baru di pagi hari kan~~"

Jaejoong tampak merona di tempatnya sementara Ryeowook terlihat bingung.

"Kegiatan apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru di pagi hari, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook polos kepada Yunho dan Yesung di depannya.

"I-itu―"

Yunho tampak terkejut lalu menarik Yesung sedikit menjauh hingga membuat kata-kata Yesung terputus.

"Ya! Yesung Hyung! Kalian tidak pernah melakukan'kegiatan' di pagi hari? Kau ini keterlaluan~" bisik Yunho mengintimidasi. "Istrimu itu terlalu polos. Ajari yang benar! Kalian pengantin baru juga, kan?!"

"Ajari apa? Kegiatan apa?"

Pertanyaan Yesung membuat Yunho semakin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Aigoo~ Kau pasti bercanda, Hyung. Jangan-jangan kalian belum―"

"Tadaaa~ Lihat ini, Baby! Sepeda baru! Kau terkejut? Kau suka? Kau tidak mau bertanya bagaimana aku mendapatkannya? Hmm?"

Pasangan Kim dan pasangan Jung sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rumah no. 27 di belakang mereka. Disana tampak pasangan Choi yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah. Choi Siwon tampak sedang menunjukkan sebuah sepeda berwarna biru dengan dua pasang pedal di bagian depan dan belakang. Itu sepeda couple.

"Baby?"

"Aku tidak terkejut. Aku tidak suka. Dan aku tidak mau bertanya darimana kau mendapatkannya, Siwon-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun malas dengan wajah galaknya. "Dan jangan memanggilku 'Baby' saat aku sedang marah padamu, mengerti?!"

"Mengerti, Kyuhyun-ssi." Sahut Siwon lesu. Namun namja tampan itu kembali tersenyum dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mendekat ke sepeda barunya. "Ayo coba kita naiki ini, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Hah? Siwon-ssi?" bisik Jaejoong kepada Yunho di sampingnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" sahut Yesung juga.

"Aku lebih suka panggilan sayang mereka yang lama." semuanya mengangguk mendengar bisikan Ryeowook.

Kita lupakan pasangan Kim dan Jung yang masih melongo di depan dan beralih ke pasangan Choi sebentar.

Kyuhyun tampak merengek malas saat Siwon membimbingnya naik ke sadel bagian belakang sepedanya. Siwon mengacak surai ikal itu gemas dan membuat gerutuan Kyuhyun semakin keras.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan dan Nyonya Choi~"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih asyik di dunia mereka bersama sepeda barunya kini menolehkan kepala ke arah halaman rumah mereka. Disana sudah berdiri pasangan Kim dan pasangan Jung sambil melambai ramah.

"Ah~ Selamat pagi semuanya." Sahut Siwon ramah sambil balas melambai kepada tetangga-tetangganya. Ia kemudian beralih kepada Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat kesal diatas sepeda barunya. "Ayo sapa tetangga kita, Bab―"

"Jangan memanggilku 'Baby', Siwon-ssi! Aku masih marah!"

"Hari yang cerah, ya?" ucap Yunho sambil melangkah masuk ke area halaman rumah Choi, Jaejoong dan yang lain sudah akan mengikutinya sebelum―

"STOP! Berhenti disana!" seru Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum keempat orang itu menginjak halaman rumahnya.

"Baby―ma-maksudku Kyuhyun-ssi~ Bukan begitu menyapa tetangga kita." Ucap Siwon sambil mengusap lengan Kyuhyun lembut. "Ayo sapa mereka dengan benar."

Kyuhyun mendengus sambil menatap galak Siwon dan keempat tetangganya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu halamannya. Namja manis itu tersenyum lebar kemudian (dengan sangat terpaksa tentu saja).

"Hai, tetangga-yang-tidak-aku-ingat-namanya~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya 'ramah'. Siwon tersenyum puas di sampingnya. "Kalian membawa makanan?"

Pasangan Kim dan pasangan Jung membeku di tempat mereka berdiri. Keempatnya terlihat terkejut lalu menggeleng kikuk. Siwon juga terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan vulgar istri galaknya itu.

"K-kami ti-tidak―"

"BERBALIK! KELUAR! JANGAN MASUK! PERGIII!" seru Kyuhyun sambil turun dari sepeda barunya lalu melangkah ke ambang teras dan menatap galak keempat orang yang masih berdiri di depan halamannya. "TANPA MAKANAN DILARANG MASUMMPPPHHTTT!"

Ucapan galak itu terhenti saat Siwon membekap mulut Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan pandangan meminta maaf kepada pasangan Kim dan pasangan Jung yang masih kikuk di depan mereka. "Ma-maaf. Kyuhyun s-sedang sedikit kesal pagi ini."

"Mppphh! Mpphtt!"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Siwon-ah." ucap Yunho mewakili yang lain seraya mundur dari halaman Choi. "K-kami akan berdiri disini saja, hehehe."

"Jeongmal mianhae~" ucap Siwon lagi sambil sedikit membungkuk dan menghiraukan rontaan Kyuhyun di depannya.

Grak!

"Awww!"

Siwon sontak melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mulut Kyuhyun saat istri manisnya itu tiba-tiba menggigitnya. Walau tidak seberapa sakit, namun ia sedikit terkejut.

"Kau lebih membela mereka daripada aku! K-kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, Siwon-ssi?!" seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah dan suara bergetar. Iris coklat caramel itu berkaca-kaca. "K-kau jahat―Hiks!"

"K-kyuhyun-ssi?" sahut Siwon tidak percaya saat melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indah itu. "Astaga! Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Siwon bergerak merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya sendiri. Kyuhyun sedikit meronta namun akhirnya luluh dan tenang saat Siwon mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut.

"Kau jahat, Siwon-ssi!"

"Tidak. Tidak. Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ssi. Semua salahku. Maaf ya."

"Kau jahat dan aku tidak mau bersepeda denganmu."

"Okay~ Okay~ Terserah padamu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Apapun yang membuatmu senang. Hush~ Hush~ Uljima."

"Aku tidak mau jalan-jalan ke taman~ Aku mau diam di rumah~ Hiks."

"Allright~ Allright~ Kita akan diam di rumah saja, Sayang."

"Tapi aku tidak mau melakukan 'kegiatan' di kamar~ Hiks."

"Tentu saja tidak, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kita akan bersantai, bermain game, makan makanan manis, atau apapun yang membuatmu senang."

Pasangan Kim dan pasangan Jung hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ menatap 'kemesraan' pengantin baru itu. Mereka hanya saling pandang dengan _awkward._ Pelan-pelan, mereka mencoba beranjak dari depan kediaman Choi dan berniat hendak pergi dari sana sebelum―

"HALO, TUAN DAN NYONYA CHOI! KALIAN JUGA IKUT JALAN-JALAN KE TAMAN BERSAMA KAMI, YA?"

Semuanya membuat gesture melarang dengan tangan mereka dan tatapan horror saat seruan Donghae terdengar di samping mereka. Pasangan Lee itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan bertanya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih berpelukan kini menatap mereka.

"Selamat pagi~ Kalian juga mau jogging?" tanya Hyukjae dengan senyum lebarnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kyu? Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Hyukjae~ Jangan!" bisik Yesung panik sambil menatap horror ke arah Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap. Siwon disampingnya hanya memberikan tatapan memohon sambil menggeleng pelan kepada pasangan Lee.

"Kami akan jalan-jalan ke taman untuk memulihkan gerak refleksku yang menurun akhir-akhir ini." ucap Donghae lagi. Pasangan Kim dan pasangan Jung sudah terlihat akan meninggalkan tempat yang sebentar lagi meledak itu. "AYO IKUT~"

"Wookie, ayo kita pergi dari sini segera~" bisik Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook pelan. Yunho melakukan hal yang sama pada Jaejoong.

"B-baby―ma-maksudku Kyuhyun-ssi~ Mereka hanya menyapa kita, kau tidak perlu marah, oke?" ucap Siwon sambil megusap pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang sudah siap akan meledak.

"Kurasa Kyuhyunnie juga perlu olahraga, kan?" ucap Donghae dengan santai berjalan memasuki area halaman rumah Choi. "Lihat perut buncitmu itu~ Secara medis itu tidak sehat."

Oh tidak, Lee Donghae. Kau memancing iblis yang tertidur dalam diri Choi Kyuhy―

"APA KATA―"

"OH IYA~ Kami juga membawakan permen coklat ini untuk bekal jalan-jalanmu, Kyu." Ucap Hyukjae sambil mengacungkan sekotak coklat bulat-bulat dengan topping kacang yang tersusun rapi. "Ini coklat Bon-Bon~"

"Co-coklat Bon-Bon? AYO KITA BERANGKAT!"

Semuanya menghela nafas lega mendengar seruan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae tertawa senang saat Kyuhyun berhambur kearahnya dan menatap sekotak permen lezat di tangannya dengan mata berbinar. Siwon terlihat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Donghae sementara pasangan Kim dan pasangan Jung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

 **.**

― _ **Sapphire Resident―**_

 _ **.**_

Sapphire Park. Taman buatan yang terletak di bagian belakang kompleks perumahan Sapphire. Memiliki semua yang diperlukan para warganya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersantai mereka. Rumput dan pohon-pohon yang rindang, sungai buatan, arena bermain anak-anak, fasilitas olahraga seperti lapangan basket, futsal, dan arena jogging yang sejuk, juga yang terpenting disana adalah beberapa kedai makanan yang didesain seperti café-café outdoor di jalanan kota Paris. Sangat cocok untuk semua umur.

"…hari itu aku dan Hyukkie pergi ke pantai dan melihat seorang nelayan sedang menangkap ikan. Sangat mengerikan. Ombak yang besar, angin bertiup kencang, langitnya gelap~ Tapi nelayan itu tetap menjalankan tugasnya. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Siwon, Yesung, dan Yunho menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang sejak tadi bercerita tentang kejadian 'tak terlupakan' yang pernah ia alami. Keempat namja tampan itu terlihat menghentikan kegiatan _sit-up_ mereka untuk mendengar cerita Donghae.

"Err… Nelayan itu kembali ke pantai?" tebak Yunho.

"Dan tidak jadi menangkap ikan?" tambah Siwon.

"TIDAK! KAPAL NELAYAN ITU TENGGELAM DAN NELAYAN ITU MATI, hahahahaha!" seru Donghae kemudian meledak dalam tawa. Ketiga namja yang lain saling menatap tidak mengerti.

"Ha? Itu mengerikan dan menyedihkan! Lalu mengapa kau tertawa? Apa yang lucu?"

Donghae menghentikan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Namja tampan berwajah ikan itu menatap Yesung malas. "Itu lucu karena karena nelayannya mati!"

"Seharusnya kita berbela sungkawa. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Siwon bingung. Yunho dan Yesung terlihat mengangguk membenarkan.

"Untuk apa? Itu bagus untuk ikan-ikan itu! Mereka tidak seharusnya ditangkap, dimasak, atau dimakan! Itu . .ME! Dan itu tidak lucu!"

Hening.

"Itu bagian yang tidak lucu, kan?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Siwon, Yunho, dan yesung sukses tertawa keras mendengar kalimat Donghae yang terakhir. Tawa mereka begitu keras hingga mereka harus berguling-guling sambil memegangi perut mereka. Donghae menatap ketiga tetangganya itu dengan muka memerah.

"YA! Itu tidak lu―"

"Hei, Siwon-ah!" Seru Jaejoong menginterupsi, membuat tawa dan protes Donghae terhenti beberapa saat. Siwon menatap Jaejoong sambil masih menahan tawanya mendengar cerita Donghae.

"Ada apa, Jae Hyung? Dimana Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya?" tanya Siwon sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat ini."

Semuanya berdiri dan mengikuti Jaejoong ke bagian sisi lain taman. Ke tempat kedai makanan sesuai dugaan mereka. Disana sedikit ramai dan bernuansa lebih warna-warni dibanding area olahraga. Bukan hanya penjual berbagai macam makanan yang ada di sana, tetapi penjual pernak-pernik lain. Hampir menyerupai sebuah bazaar. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang sudah menunggu disana segera bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ramai sekali~ Tidak seperti biasanya, ya?" ucap Yesung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Sudah kuduga, ini hari _jogging_ sedunia." Sahut Donghae. Yang lainnya hanya memutar mata malas.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, membuat keempat namja di belakangnya juga berhenti. Namja cantik itu menunjuk jauh ke depan. Samar-samar, disana mereka bisa melihat seorang anak kecil dengan balon jingga di tangannya.

"Kau memanggil kami kesini hanya untuk melihat anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan balon?" tanya Donghae bingung, namja berwajah ikan itu kemudian menepuk bahu Yunho keras. "Haha~ Tuan Jung, sepertinya istrimu ini sedang ingin menimang seorang momongan~"

Plak!

"Diam kau, Lee Donghae! Atau aku akan―"

Dor!

Ketujuh namja itu tersentak saat balon yang dipegang anak itu meletus. Dan semuanya kembali terkejut saat seseorang muncul di samping anak itu. Kyuhyun.

"Ow~ Balonmu meletus, ya, adik kecil? Aku minta maaf, ya~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah menyesal. Membuat gadis kecil di depannya menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ini kuganti dengan balon jingga yang baru."

Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah balon jingga yang sejak tadi ia pegang di belakang tubuhnya. Gadis kecil di depannya menerimanya dengan mata berbinar.

"T-erima ka―"

DOR!

"Oops! Meletus lagi~"

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat balon jingga di depannya meletus sesaat setelah ia menusuk dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya. "Balonmu jelek. Dan aku meledakkannya~"

Gadis kecil itu sudah akan meledak dalam tangis sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun memberikan balon lain berwarna biru.

"Lain kali, jangan beli balon warna jingga! Yang biru saja atau putih atau hitam atau warna yang lain, oke?! Ini aku ganti yang biru! Kau senang? Tertawalah!"

Gadis kecil itu malah mundur dengan takut mendengar kalimat 'ramah' Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, gadis kecil itu tertawa pelan lalu kabur secepat yang ia bisa sambil memeluk balon biru barunya.

Kyuhyun berbalik lalu berjalan menuju penjual balon yang dikelilingi oleh banyak anak kecil dengan balon warna-warni di tangan masing-masing.

"Hei kau, kemarilah!" seru namja manis itu sambil memanggil seorang namja kecil dengan balon jingga di tangannya. Dan―

DOR!

"Kau juga! Iya, kau yang berambut aneh! Kemarilah!"

DOR!

"Kau selanjutnya! Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang tidak aku ingat wajahnya. Kemarilah, makhluk kecil!"

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Lima anak kecil itu menatap tali balon mereka yang sudah terkulai lemas di tanah begitu balon di ujungnya sudah meletus. Kelima pasang mata kecil itu sudah akan banjir air mata. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah penjual balon dan merampas lima balon biru sekaligus dan membagikannya kepada lima anak kecil di depannya.

"Jangan beli yang jingga! Beli yang biru saja, kalian mengerti tidak?!" tanya Kyuhyun itu 'ramah'. Kelima anak kecil di depannya mengangguk kikuk sambil melongo menatap balon biru baru di tangan mereka dan wajah Kyuhyun bergantian. "OKE! Sekarang bermainlah! Cepat! Cepat! Aduh, kalian membuatku pusing."

Kyuhyun berbalik lagi menuju penjual balon yang masih speechless menatapnya. Namja manis itu menatap kumpulan balon warna-warni yang menjulang banyak di depannya.

"Ahjussi! Kuberitahu satu hal padamu, ya. Warna jingga itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan mata, kau tahu? Jadi jangan menjual balon jingga lagi, oke?!"

Penjual balon itu hanya melongo menatap wajah galak lucu Kyuhyun. Namja paruh baya itu mengangguk singkat. "T-tapi wortel juga nerwarna jingga, d-dan itu baik untuk kesehatan m-mata, N-nona."

"Kau panggil aku apa?!" seru Kyuhyun dengan muka memerah. Penjual balon itu berjingkat di tempatnya. "Itu omong kosong. Wortel-wortel itu berbohong padamu dan semua orang! Dan aku benci wortel karena dia adalah sayuran! Ewww!"

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR…

Siwon segera melesat ke arah penjual balon itu dan menahan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang menusuk-nusuk semua balon jingga disana dengan sumpitnya dengan membabi buta.

"Baby! Hentikan!"

"Aku harus memusnahkan balon-balon yang berwarna jelek! Lepaskan!"

Siwon segera mencekal dan membopong tubuh istrinya yang masih meronta itu keatas bahunya seperti memanggul karung beras. Namja tampan itu membungkuk minta maaf kepada sang penjual balon lalu beranjak menjauh setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar Won di atas gerobak balon itu.

"T-tuan! Uang anda terlalu banyak!"

"Ambil saja kembaliannya sebagai permintaan maaf, Ahjussi!"

Penjual balon, pasangan Kim, Lee, Jung, dan semua pengunjung taman yang ada di sekitar sana menatap Siwon yang sedang membopong tubuh Kyuhyun yang terus meronta dan berteriak dengan tatapan yang campur aduk. Aneh, geli, lucu, takut, kagum, dan sebagainya.

"Pasangan yang super sekali." Bisik Hyukjae kepada semua yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak suka warna Pink." Ucap Donghae. "Apa aku harus meledakkan balon Pink juga?"

 **.**

― _ **Sapphire Resident―**_

 _ **.**_

"Ide bagus membawa tikar dan makanan ini, Hyukjae Hyung. Seperti sedang piknik~"

Hyukjae tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Ryeowook yang sedang menata beberapa kue dan buah ke atas piring. Saat ini keempat pasang suami-istri itu sedang bersantai di bagian barat Shapphire Park yang lebih sepi. Bagian ini berisi padang rumput buatan yang lumayan luas dan berbatasan langsung dengan danau yang indah dan bersebelahan dengan lapangan basket yang bersih.

"Kupikir kita pasti lelah dan butuh istirahat setelah lama berolahraga…" sahut Hyukjae sambil menyerahkan beberapa buah _candy-pop_ kepada Ryeowook. "…dan juga untuk mengatasi seorang 'Baby' besar. Kau tahu siapa maksudku, kan?"

Ryeowook terkikik kecil mendengar bisikan Hyukjae. Kedua namja itu menatap ke samping mereka. Ada Donghae dan Yesung yang sedang berebut kacang garing, Pasangan Jung yang terkikik geli, dan pemandangan pasangan Choi yang membuat mereka semua geleng-geleng dan menahan tawa sekaligus.

"Coklat Bon-Bon ini sangat enak! Aku harus makan ini lagi. Siwon-ssi~ Kita beli coklat Bon-Bon setelah ini, ya?"

Siwon tersenyum sambil sesekali mengusap lelehan coklat yang belepotan di sekitar bibir Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu dengan sabar membersihkan pipi gemuk itu dengan telapak tangannya―walau nampak sekali bahwa Siwon lebih ingin membersihkan noda coklat itu dengan bibirnya―.

"Rasanya seperti meledak dalam mulutku dan coklatnya hmmm~ So delicious~ belum lagi almond di atasnya! Ah, pokoknya aku mau beli lagi!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil melahap bola coklat terakhirnya. "Hyuk Hyung, mengapa kau membeli yang ukuran kecil?! Isinya hanya 25 buah! Kau ini miskin atau apa?!"

Semuanya tergelak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, namun ekspresi mereka sebegitu cepat kembali ke normal beberapa detik kemudian. Sepertinya mereka sudah terbiasa dan kebal dengan kata-kata 'manis' Choi Kyuhyun.

"Hanya 25?" bisik Yunho kepada Yesung disampingnya. "HA-NYA?"

"Aku pasti sudah muntah dan sakit perut jika memakan 25 coklat itu." sahut Yesung dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Kyuhyun benar, Hyukkie!" sahut Donghae. "Seharusnya kau membeli yang paling be―"

Plak!

"Bukankah kau yang membelinya, Lee Donghae?! Sebenarnya, itu box yang paling besar yang mereka produksi, Kyu." Ucap Hyukjae sedikit salah tingkah. Siwon yang merasa tidak enak segera meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Kalau begitu belilah 10 buah! Kenapa repot sekali! Aku kanmmptt!"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya saat kata-katanya diputus oleh ciuman Siwon di bibirnya. Suaminya itu menahan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan melumatnya pelan. Terdengar beberapa gumaman salah tingkah di sekitarnya.

Duk duk duk

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya saat dadanya menerima pukulan-oukulan kecil dari Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu masih mempertahankan posisi kedua tangannya di belakang leher Kyuhyun. Menahan namja manis di depannya agar terus menatapnya.

"APA YANG―"

"Choi Kyuhyun-ssi, dengarkan aku." Sela Siwon dengan nada sedikit tegas namun masih lembut. Kedua iris kelam itu menatap mata bulat di depannya dalam-dalam.

Pasangan Lee, Kim, dan Jung tampak sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon. Terlebih lagi melihat Kyuhyun yang kini terdiam menatap wajah Siwon yang hanya dipisahkan beberapa mili udara kosong di depannya.

"Kau sudah nakal sekali pagi ini, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Siwon sambil membelai pipi gemuk di depannya. "Kau berkata kasar kepada tetangga kita, kau meletuskan puluhan balon milik anak-anak dan penjual itu, dan sekarang kau berkata tidak sopan kepada Hyukjae dan Hae Hyung yang sudah berbaik hati memberimu permen bulat―"

"Coklat Bon-Bon."

"―Ah ya, coklat Bon-Bon itu." Lanjut Siwon menimpali perkataan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu menarik wajah manis yang sudah memerah itu lebih dekat lagi, hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan lagi. "Itu tidak baik, Sayang. Kau harus minta maaf, okay?"

Kyuhyun nampak merengut sebentar namun pada akhirnya mengangguk. Siwon tersenyum gemas lalu melepaskan wajah Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengambil satu kecupan kilat di bibir merah yang masih mengerucut itu.

"Mianhae."

"Maaf kepada siapa, Kyuhyun-ssi~"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan wajah galaknya sebentar, namun kemudian wajah itu berangsur-angsur melunak dan beralih menatap keempat pasang namja di depannya.

"Maafkan atas perkataan dan tingkahku yang buruk, Hyuk Hyung, Hae Hyung, Yunho Hyung, Jae Hyung, Yesung Hyung, emm~" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Namja manis itu berhenti sejenak saat pandangannya jatuh kepada Ryeowook. Ia tampak berpikir. "Aku lupa siapa namamu―AH! aku ingat! Riwook Hyung."

"Aww~ Kau manis sekali, Kyunnie~" seru Ryeowook keras lalu berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun di depannya.

Hyukjae dan Jaejoong ikut menepuk bahu tetangga termuda mereka dengan senyum lembut. Sementara para suami hanya bisa menatap Siwon dengan tatapan kagum.

"Kau suami yang hebat, Siwon-ah."

"Ya! Metode unikmu itu berhasil menenangkan Kyuhyun."

"Benar sekali! Aku harus menerapkannya untuk menenangkan pasien-pasienku nan―"

PLAK!

Donghae mengaduh keras saat kepalanya kembali ditimpuk 'lembut' oleh Hyukjae. Namja bergummy-smile itutampak menahan amarah. "OH~ JADI KAU AKAN MENCIUMI PASIENMU SATU PER SATU AGAR MEREKA TENANG?! BEGITU, LEE DONGHAE?! KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN MEMINDAHKANMU KE BAGIAN PELAYANAN MANULA, KAU MAU?!"

"A-ampun, Hyukkie~~~~"

 **.**

― _ **Sapphire Resident―**_

 _ **.**_

"Ya, Choi Kyuhyun. Mengapa kau sangat membenci warna jingga? Kami penasaran~"

Jaejoong memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Kyuhyun yang masih asyik menghabiskan satu batang candy pop di tangannya. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook juga menunggu jawaban dengan penasaran. Saat ini keempat istri itu sedang menikmati sisa-sisa makanan piknik mereka di bawah lindungan pohon yang teduh di depan lapangan basket Sapphire Park. Menyaksikan para suami yang sedang bermain basket disana.

"Pertanyaan yang anda ajukan sedang tidak ada jawabannya saat ini. Silahkan tanyakan beberapa tahun lagi. Beep."

Ketiga namja yang lain terlihat melongo mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap mereka sekilas lalu kembali menikmati permen di tangannya.

"I-itu pertanyaan yang tidak penting, Jae Hyung! Hahaha. Kau ini bagaimana, sih?" Ucap Ryeowook sambil memukul lengan Jaejoong pelan lalu kembali tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. "Paling tidak sepertinya Kyuhyunnie suka anak-anak. Buktinya tadi ia memberi anak-anak itu balon-balon yang baru. Iya kan, Kyu?"

"Siapa anak-anak?" tanya Kyuhyun balik menatap Ryeowook yang masih tersenyum di sampingnya. Namja manis itu mengusap mulutnya yang lengket disana-sini karena permen. "Oh, Maksudmu makhluk kecil berisik yang suka berlarian kesana-kemari itu?"

"Hah? I-iya~"

"Aku suka anak-anak." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Semuanya menatapnya dengan senang. "Untuk makan malam~"

Senyum Jaejoong, Hyukjae, dan Ryeowook sirna mendengar lanjutan kalimat Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menatap sambil bergidik.

"Ka-kalian yakin bahwa neraka sedang tidak kehilangan salah satu iblisnya saat ini?" bisik Hyukjae kepada Jaejoong dan Ryeowook. "Dia mengerikan~"

"YA! Apa yang dia lakukan?!"

Hyukjae, Jaejoong, dan Ryeowook sontak mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan basket di depannya saat seruan Kyuhyun terdengar di samping mereka. Disana tampak Donghae yang membuka dan melepas kaosnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat dan membuatnya topless.

"Aigoo~ Suamimu lumayan sexy, Hyukjae-ah!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyenggol bahu Hyukjae pelan. "Dan sepertinya Kyukyu merona melihat tubuh Donghae, ahahaha."

"Kalau sedang kepanasan dia memang suka begitu. Kadang dia juga suka telanjang―"

"YA! Hyuk Hyung! Kenapa bicaramu vulgar sekali?! Kau mau meracuni pikiranku yang polos dengan sesuatu yang pervert?" seru Kyuhyun sambil menutup matanya dengan wajah merona. "Suruh Hae Hyung memakai bajunya lagi!"

"Aku setuju dengan Kyuhyun!" tambah Ryeowook dengan wajah merona juga.

Hyukjae dan Jaejoong tampak menahan tawa melihat dua magnae-nya yang masih polos itu. Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berseru.

"YA! LEE DONGHAE! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU! JANGAN BERLAGAK SOK SEKSI! WALAU KUAKUI SEBENARNYA KAU SEDIKIT SEKSI. SEDIKIT SEKALIII!"

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya men _dribble_ bola basket di tangannya dan menoleh ke arah tepi lapangan. Hyukjae tampak melambai-lambai kepadanya.

"Hei, Donghae-ah! Cepat over bolanya kesini! Jangan sok memamerkan badan bagusmu kepada para istri!" ucap Yesung sambil memukul ringan lengan Donghae. "Ada apa sih?"

"Sepertinya Hyukkie mencoba mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku dengan kalimat abstrak. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya." Balas Donghae masih sambil memicing menatap Hyukjae di tepi lapangan jauh disana. "HYUKKIE! AKU TIDAK DENGAR APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sejak tadi menutup mata mereka kini mulai berani mengintip. Kedua namja manis itu terlihat frustasi.

"Aduuh! Ikan Pabbo!" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "YA! HAE HYUNG! BADANMU ITU TIDAK SEBAGUS MILIK SIWONNIE, JADI JANGAN SOK PAMER!"

"IYAA! ITU BENAR!" sahut Ryeowook menimpali. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook disampingnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Hei, apa-apan kau?!" seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah galak. "Memangnya kau pernah melihat badan Siwonnie tanpa pakaian, huh?!"

"Aku hanya berandai-andai―"

"JANGAN MENGANDAI-ANDAI TENTANG BADAN SIWONNIE-KU! AWAS KAU! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA DONGHAE IKAN PABBO!"

"Hey! Hey! Hentikan kalian berdua!" seru Jaejoong sambil menahan lengan Kyuhyun yang sudah akan menghambur ke arah Ryeowook yang terlihat ketakutan. "Aish! Hyukjae! Cepat katakan pada Donghae untuk memakai pakaiannya karena Kyuhyun mulai menggila!"

"YA! HAE-YA! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU KARENA KYUHYUN MULAI MARAH!"

Yesung dan Donghae hanya menatap Hyukjae yang sedang berteriak-teriak di tepi lapangan dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Siwon dan Yunho yang berada di dekat ring saling melempar pandangan bertanya dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat Donghae dan Yesung berdiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho penasaran. "Mengapa permainannya berhenti?"

"Hyukjae Hyung sedang apa disana?" tanya Siwon.

"Kurasa Hyukjae mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'pakaian' dan 'Kyuhyun'." Ucap Yesung sambil menatap Hyukjae jauh disana. "Kukira dia memintamu memakai pakaianmu lagi karena Kyuhyun tidak suka."

"Bukan. Bukan." Sahut Donghae sambil mengusapkan kaosnya yang basah ke tubuh toplessnya. "Hyukjae mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun menyukai tubuh indahku ini."

"APA?!" seru Siwon tidak percaya. Namja tampan itu berseru kepada Hyukjae. "BENARKAH ITU, HYUKJAE HYUNG?"

"CK! KALIAN SEMUA CEPAT KEMARI DAN SURUH DONGHAE MEMAKAI KEMBALI KAOSNYA! KYUHYUN TIDAK SUKA MELIHATNYA!"

Semuanya mengernyit mendengar seruan samar-samar Hyukjae. Luasnya lapangan itu membuat suara menyebar kemana-mana.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Yunho sambil merebut bola basket dari tangan Donghae. "Suaranya tidak jelas."

"Ck! Kalian ini tuli, ya?" sahut Donghae asal. "Hyukkie bilang kalau kita semua harus melepas kaos kita karena Kyuhyun menyukainya."

"Wah, istrimu nakal juga, Siwon-ah. Hahaha!" ucap Yesung seraya meninju lengan Siwon pelan.

Siwon mengernyit sebentar. "Tidak biasanya Baby seperti ini. Apa boleh buat."

"HAHAHA!"

"Memang suasananya panas sekali sih. Tidak ada salahnya." Sahut Yunho kini mulai menarik polo shirt-nya keatas tubuhnya dan membuat tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos.

Jaejoong masih menahan lengan Kyuhyun agar namja muda itu tidak menerjang Ryeowook yang kini berdiri takut di belakang Hyukjae. Namja cantik itu sudah akan berseru memanggil Yunho untuk diajak pulang, namun melihat apa yang dilakukan suaminya di tengah lapangan itu membuatnya ternganga dengan muka bersemu merah.

"Hey, Jaejoong-ah. Mengapa mukamu memerah?"

Pertanyaan Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang tadi sibuk dengan urusan mereka kini menatap arah pandang Jaejoong ke arah lapangan.

"Hello, Kyuhyunnie~ Lihat? Kau menyukai penampilan kami?"

Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya sontak melebarkan matanya menatap keempat namja tampan yang kini berjalan dari tengah lapangan menuju ke arah mereka. Para suami memang memiliki wajah yang tampan, namun kali ini mereka berjalan tanpa menggunakan pakaian atas mereka sehingga menampilkan tubuh bagian atas mereka dengan jelas.

Donghae, namja itu terlihat sexy dengan otot lengan dan perutnya yang sempurna. Jangan lupa tattoo besar di bagian dadanya. Yesung, walau badannya tidak seberapa berisi dan tidak ada otot-otot yang menonjol disana, namun namja berkepala besar itu terlihat sangat sexy. Yunho, jangan tanya lagi. Lihat saja otot-otot tubuhnya yang tercetak sempurna, juga kulit coklatnya.

"A-astaga―" Ryeowook terlihat limbung di tempatnya dan jatuh tepat disamping Kyuhyun yang masih ternganga di tempatnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"W-wonie―jangan―"

Dan Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-katanya saat Siwon tersenyum nakal kearahnya―masih sambil berjalan santai dari tengah lapangan―dan mulai mengangkat kaos V-neck abu-abunya yang sudah basah hingga kain itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Menampilkan tubuh seorang Choi Siwon yang sempurna. Enam abs yang tercetak sempurna, kulit sewarna _hot chocolate,_ dan jangan lupakan keringat yang mengalir disana.

" _This whole body belong to my lovely BabyKyuKyu._ "

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **.**

― _ **Sapphire Resident―**_

 _ **.**_

"Ayolah, Baby~ Aku tadi kan hanya―"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU 'BABY'! AKU SUPER DUPER MARAH KEPADAMU!"

"T-tapi, K-kyuhyun-ssi~―Aku hanya―"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU 'KYUHYUN-SSI'!"

"Ayolah~ Nyonya Choi―"

"JANGAN!"

"Kitty-kitty-kyu-kyu~"

"APALAGI YANG ITU!"

"Kyunnie?"

"NO!"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa, Sayang?"

"ISSH! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU 'SAYANG'! JANGAN MEMANGGIL NAMAKU LAGI, SIWON-SSI! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU, INI PERINTAH! PERGIIII!"

"Nooooo~"

Pasangan Jung, Kim dan Lee hanya memperhatikan pasangan Choi yang sejak tadi 'meramaikan' perjalanan pulang mereka dengan pandangan yang merupakan kombinasi antara aneh dan kasihan. Sudah empat jam lamanya mereka bermain-main di taman hingga diakhiri dengan teriakan histeris Kyuhyun karena Siwon membiarkan tubuhnya topless di depan semua tetangga-tetangganya.

Memangnya kenapa? TENTU SAJA TIDAK BOLEH! HANYA KYUHYUN YANG BOLEH MELIHAT TUBUH SEXY ITU! HANYA KYUHYUN! TIDAK ADA YANG LAIN!

Dan sekarang namja manis itu merajuk dan kesal kepada Siwon―dan juga semua orang.

"Hei, ada yang berminat membantu Siwon?" usul Yunho melirik Jaejoong dan tetangganya yang lain.

"Aku masih sayang nyawaku dan mau hidup lebih lama, Yunho-ah. Terima kasih." Sahut Yesung dengan tatapan ngeri ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini nampak menendang-nendang Siwon yang berlutut di depannya.

"Lihatlah Siwon Hyung. Kasihan sekali dia." Ucap Ryeowook sambil melayangkan tatapan iba kepada Siwon lalu beralih kepada Yesung disampingnya. "Yesung Hyung~ Kita bantu ya~"

"Tapi bagaimana? Kau lihat betapa ganasnya Kyuhyun disana?"

"Ah! Aku punya ide!" seru Donghae sambil mengacungkan tangannya. Semuanya sudah merasakan ide yang buruk. "Bagaiamana kalau kita beri dia permen coklat la―"

"COKLATNYA SUDAH HABIS, LEE DONGHAE!"

Sudah kita duga. Ide yang buruk.

"AKU MAU PULANG SENDIRI! KAU PERGILAH DAN JANGAN KEMBALI WALAU AKU MEMINTANYA! PERGI! KAU TIDUR DI HALAMAN SELAMANYAAAAA!"

"Andwaeeeee Kyuhyun-ssiiii~ Please noooooo~ Ba-baiklah, aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu itu, tapi tolong jangan marah dan benci lagi padaku. Lebih baik aku mati daripada melihat kebencian di mata indahmu, Choi Kyuhyun~"

"Awwwww~"

Ketiga pasangan yang lain sontak terenyuh mendengar kalimat 'gombal' yang diucapkan Siwon. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu segera menoleh dan memberikan tatapan mautnya, membuat keenam tetangganya itu mengalihkan padangan mereka panik.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU, DOKTER LEE! MANA ADA DOKTER YANG TULI SEPERTIMUUU! KAU PAYAAAH SEKALIII!"

Semuanya menahan tawa mendengar seruan Kyuhyun. Donghae tampak tersenyum menyesal mendengar ucapan itu.

"CHOI SIWON! SEKARANG KAU PERGI KESANA DAN JANGAN ADA DI DEKATKU SAMPAI KITA SAMPAI DI RUMAH! CEPAT! CEPAT!"

Siwon bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan menatap istri manisnya dengan _puppy-eyes_ nya. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak manjur dan hanya membuahkan injakan keras di kakinya.

"Yang sabar, Siwon. Aku tahu benar bagaimana perasaanmu." Ucap Donghae sambil menepuk bahu Siwon pelan. "Hyukkie juga sering mengomel kepadaku dan menyuruhku tidur di sofa jika dia marah."

"Itu tadi bukan lagi di sofa, Lee Donghae. Tapi di halaman." Sahut Hyukjae dengan wajah kesal. "Tenang Siwon, kami akan membantumu melunakkan istri galakmu itu."

Siwon mengucapkan terima kasih dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, matahari mulai terik diatas sana.

"Ah~ panas sekali~ Aku tidak sanggup berjalan~" keluh Ryeowook sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya, Yesung menggenggam tangan istrinya itu kemudian. "Mau kugendong?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap sejenak melihat kemesraan pasangan Kim. Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran mereka.

 **.**

― _ **Sapphire Resident―**_

 _ **.**_

"Panas~ Lapar~"

Kyuhyun mengeluh pelan di sela-sela deru nafasnya yang terengah. Masih beberapa blok lagi untuk sampai di rumahnya. siwon dan yang lain masih tidak terlihat di belakang. Namja manis itu memutuskan untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan kepanasan di pagar pembatas trotoar.

"Wonnie, aku haus~"

Dan Kyuhyun kembali merengut saat ingat bahwa ia baru saja mengusir Siwon beberapa saat yang lalu. Salah siapa karena telah membuatnya begitu kesal!

"Hai, Kyu~ Kau terlihat lelah."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yesung sedang berdiri di depannya dengan Ryeowook di punggungnya.

"Aku sedikit lelah dan Yesung Hyung selalu senang menggendongku seperti ini~" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di leher Yesung.

"Kami duluan~"

"H-hei―"

"Hallo, Kyuhyunnie~ Cuaca panas sekali ya?"

Kyuhyun kembali kehilngan kata-katanya begitu pasangan Jung tiba di depannya. Sama seperti pasangan Kim tadi, Jaejoong tampak nyaman di punggung Yunho.

"Untung Yunnie mau menggendongku~ Jadi aku tidak kelelahan~" ucap Jaejoong bangga. "Benarkan, Yunhhie?"

"Tentu saja, Boo Chagi~" sahut Yunho sambil tertawa. "Kami pulang duluan ya, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun merengut melihat betapa enaknnya Jaejoong dan Ryeowook yang tidak perlu berjalan di tengah teriknya matahari saat ini.

"Kyuhyunnie~ Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di tepi jalan dengan pandangan memelas seperti seekor anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya? Kemana indukmu, kucing kecil~ Kemana indukmu, kucing manis~ Kitty-kitty-kitty-kitty~ Kemana―Ehm, maaf. Kenapa kau disini, Kyu?"

"Hae Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun dengan pandangan berbinar menatap Donghae yang berdiri di depannya. Sendirian. Tanpa siapapun di punggungnya. "Gendong aku pulang, please~ Aku lelah sekali. Kau tidak sedang menggendong siapa-siapa, kan?"

"Kata siapa?" sahut sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah suara Hyukjae. Namja itu melompat ke atas punggung Donghae dan menyeringai menatap Kyuhyun yang melongo di tempatnya. "Donghae sudah dipesan. Hahaha!"

"Siwon sudah duluan ke kompleks, katanya dia akan beristirahat di rumah Yesung Hyung sampai kau memperbolehkannya kembali lagi. Bye~ Kyunnie~"

Pasangan Lee berlalu di depan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu merutuki tindakannya sendiri yang telah mengusir Siwon tadi. Sekarang ia lelah dan jarak kompleksnya masih jauh. Dan tidak ada yang mau menggendongnya seperti pasangan yang lain.

"W-woniee~ Hiks."

Yah, dan Kyuhyun sekarang menyesali perbuatannya sendiri. Sepasang iris caramel itu berkaca-kaca membuatnya semakin mirip dengan anak kucing yang ditinggal induknya.

"Huweee~ Aku lelah~ dan aku ingin digendong~ Hiks." Isak Kyuhyun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lututnya sendiri. "Wonnie~"

Grep

"HUWAA! PERGI KAU ORANG ASING! PERGI! PERGI! PER―"

"Hey, ini aku."

Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat kaget setengah mati karena lengannya dipegang secara tiba-tiba kini ternganga melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"W-wonnie―"

"Uljima~"

Siwon tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap beberapa tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipi gemuk Kyuhyun. Namun tak lama kemudian tanganya ditepis dengan keras oleh istrinya itu.

"A-aku masih marah padamu! Huh!" seru Kyuhyun sambil memundurkan posisi duduknya dengan membuang muka angkuhnya. "Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kata mereka kau sudah pulang ke rumah Yesung Hyung?!"

"Aku hanya mau menyelamatkan anak kucing yang tersesat." Sahut Siwon sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun malah menggeser dirinya menjauh. "Ayo pulang, Kitty~"

"Tidak mau! Aku masih marah padamu, Siwon-ssi!"

Siwon menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan imut dan keras kepala istrinya ini. "Yah~ padahal aku mau pergi ke toko yang menjual permen coklat bulat tadi. Apa namanya―"

"COKLAT BON-BON!"

"―Ah, ya~ Coklat Bon-Bon." Lanjut Siwon. "Aku berencana membeli 2 pack~"

"Kau miskin, ya?"

"Baiklah, 3 pack."

"Kau masih miskin, Siwon-ssi."

"5 pack."

"Masih miskin~"

"7―"

"Ck! Kau ini putra pengusaha kaya! Bagaimana mungkin kau hanya mampu membeli―"

"OK! 13 pack! 13 adalah angka keberuntungan Choi Siwon. Jadi aku akan membeli 13―"

"WOWW! BENARKAH, WONNIE?!" seru Kyuhyun sambil melompat ke samping Siwon dan memeluk lengan kekar suaminya itu erat-erat. Kedua matanya berbinar senang.

"Tentu saja."

"Yeayyy! Ayo pergi!"

Siwon tersenyum gemas melihat kelakuan kekanakan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu bangkit lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri disampingnya dan mengulurkan tangannya berniat menggandeng sang istri. Namun Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sambil cemberut.

"Ada apa? Ayo berjalan bersamaku ke rumah dan kita kan pergi membeli Coklat Bon-Bon."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas masih sambil cemberut. Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku mau gendong." Ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu sambil meremas jari-jarinya gugup. "Seperti tetangga-tetangga aneh itu."

Siwon tertawa keras melihat tingkah imut itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang~ Hahaha! Oke, tapi ada syaratnya." Ucap Siwon berusaha mengendalikan tawanya lalu menengok kanan dan kiri. Sepi.

"Ck! Apa syaratnya?! Cepatlah! Aku lelah! Aku ingin gendong!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

Siwon memajukan wajahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Cium."

"No way!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon di depannya. "Ini tempat umum!"

"Tidak ada penolakan."

Siwon menarik kedua bahu Kyuhyun lalu menahan kedua telapak tangannya di sisi wajah Kyuhyun. Menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir pink menggoda di depannya dengan sedikit paksa lalu melumatnya lembut. Kyuhyun? Namja manis itu tentu saja terkejut, namun ia hanya pasrah dan tidak bisa apa-apa dan membiarkan Siwon memandu ciuman itu selama beberapa detik lamanya.

"Kau manis jika menurut seperti ini, Choi Kyuhyun." ucap Siwon pelan sambil mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang basah dan memerah karena ciuman mereka. "Siapa yang mau naik kuda?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah dan mulai melompat ke punggung tegap Siwon. Melingkarkan lengannya dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu lebar suaminya. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum gemas.

"GO GO, HORSIE~"

"Jadi sekarang kita berbaikan?" tanya Siwon sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Belum. Begitu aku dapat coklatnya, baru kita berbaikan." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah~ Apa kau masih marah kepadaku?"

"Uhm sedikit. Tidak terlalu."

"Berarti aku boleh memanggilmu 'Baby' lagi?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. "Boleh."

"Yeay! Gomawo, Baby~"

Cup

Kyuhyun kembali merengut saat Siwon mencuri kecupan kilat dari bibirnya lagi. Namun ia sedikit merona tiap kali Siwon selesai menciumnya. Entahlah~ rasanya semua kekesalannya menguap begitu saja jika suaminya itu menciumnya.

"Kau menyukai ciumanku, Baby?"

"Tidak!"

"Ah~ Kau suka, Baby."

"Apa aku terlihat suka, hah?"

"Wajahmu memerah~ HAHAHA―Aw! Aw!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab lagi namun namja manis itu menjewer kedua telinga Siwon hingga membuat namja tampan itu kesakitan dan oleng kesana-kemari.

"RASAKAN INI! KUDA LIAR! AHAHAHAHA~"

"Sakiit, Baby~ Ampun! Ampun!"

"Ayo melaju kencang, Horsie~ Hyaa!"

"Okay! Pegangan, Baby. Kecepatan maksimal!"

"Wowww! Huwaaaa! Ahahahahaha!"

Yah, sepertinya jalanan itu hanya milik mereka berdua―Oh, bukan! Sepertinya seluruh dunia seakan milik mereka berdua saat ini. Lihat saja bagaimana pasangan muda itu menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Walau diwarnai pertengkaran tidak penting di awalnya, lalu berbaikan, berselisih lagi, kemudian berdamai lagi, itulah cara mereka menjalani kehidupan baru mereka yang masih seumur jagung.

Ya, benar. Biarkan mereka berdua dan kita pergi.

Pasangan Choi, berbahagialah~

.

TBC

…

 **Sorry for late update, so I made this a bit longer**

 **Enjoy it ^^**

 **.**

 **Maaf update yang ini dulu. Saya bingung, sebenarnya saya akan update tiga FF sekaligus, tapi untuk 2 FF lainnya seperti harus banyak pertimbangan.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Heaven Love Story, saya harap agar readers membaca ulang special chapter sebelumnya, karena ceritanya berkaitan. Dan karena ini adalah chapter final untuk HLS, jadi akan benar-benar tamat (dan angst).**

 **.**

 **Untuk the Power of High Polar juga sama, baca dulu chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Karena chapter ini adalah penyelesesaian dari misteri-misteri sebelumnya. Dan sedikit rumit karena akan banyak hal masa lalu yang akan diungkap.**

 **.**

 **HLS dan TPOHP akan update minggu depan. Stay tuned ;)**

 **.**

 **Thanks for always wait for my WonKyu FF :)**

 **Keep spread WonKyu Love**

 **.**

 **WonKyu is Love**

 **BabyWonKyu**


End file.
